


SevenxMC Good Ending Continued

by FanfictionConnectionWordpress



Series: Good Ending Continued Series [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Good Ending Continued, Luciel Choi - Freeform, Mystic Messenger Fanfiction, Saeyoung Choi - Freeform, SevenxMC - Freeform, Vanderwood - Freeform, chatroom, fanfictionconnection, saeyoungxmc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConnectionWordpress/pseuds/FanfictionConnectionWordpress
Summary: Beginning with the two of them on the run to save Saeran, we watch as MC and Saeyoung take life’s turns to achieve the happiness they deserve. How will their life play out?





	1. Evidence

***Here we go~ Seven...Saeyoung...All quotes marked with asterisks * are direct quotes from Seven's After Ending. This is your one and only spoiler warning. I can't wait to see how life plays out for them. * _ * ~Let's Connect! FFC***

Seven was hurting...Saeyoung...I would have to remember to call him by his real name from now on, because he wanted to be his true self now. His brother was still out there and in danger; we were in danger going to find him. I snuggled against him as he spoke about his dreams for our life together, how afraid he was that none of it would come true. *"There are so many things I want to do with you. From small things, to big grand plans, they're all inside my mind. But I don't want to tell you right now. I'm afraid you'll run off if I tell you...I'm afraid something bad will happen again."*

I shook my head, fingering lightly along his chest where his black button up shirt was open. It was somewhat flustering, being this close to him, this intimate with him. There wasn't even the glass of his silly eyeglasses to separate our gazes. He'd taken them off and placed them to the side already. We'd slept in the same bed, but it felt like things were getting even more serious now, not that I was afraid. "You'll come through this, Saeyoung. We can do this, and I'm not going anywhere." Seven chewed on the inside of his cheek before stroking my hair, his other hand on my back as he pressed a kiss to my forehead in response.

The intensity in the room wasn't lessened, the tension between us so thick, the feeling of my heart increasing its pace making me close my eyes as I waited patiently for him to continue. *"If I say it and something happens to me...It'll be so sad if those dreams don't come true. For now, the dreams I have about our life will just stay inside me." I simply nodded, tracing even more along the line of his shirt, feeling him tense under the touch. *"Tonight might be our last night."*

That statement...it was filled with such worry, such tightness in his chest. Seven was afraid. *"Or...we might be able to spend the rest of our lives together."* He was truly afraid. "Saeyoung..." His name left my lips as a soft whisper, but he shifted to place me underneath him, the intensity of his gaze making me let out a shaky gasp. *"I don't know the results...but if tonight is our last...I just want to do one thing."* His voice had gotten soft, maybe a little husky, and his eyes were nearly a glowing yellow, a look I had only seen small glimmers of before. *"Can I...be a bit selfish to you?"*

Saeyoung felt his chest tighten, nerves, anxiety. He hadn't wanted to do this yet, well...he _had_ wanted it, but if at all possible, he would have liked to be married to MC first. Still...they might not have anything other than today. It wasn't a desire to not die a virgin, more like a desire for the intense intimacy he craved, and that he knew she craved too. MC was taking his hand, placing it on her neck and sliding it down.

He dipped his head to kiss me deeply, hungrily, in a way similar to our kisses before, but this time far more open and heartfelt. His tongue grazed over my lower lip before he pushed it into my mouth somewhat roughly. I responded in kind, my hands ending up bunched in the black fabric of his shirt. It was a little messy, our inexperience apparent. When he broke the kiss, that glow in his eyes was even more breathtaking than the kiss itself had been. *"I want to leave on you evidence..."* Now he kissed my chin, giving a soft bite, and then nipping down my neck. *"That I existed."* Seven bit me, and I gave a soft cry. It wasn't exactly painful...somewhere between pleasure and pain.

God, it was heavenly. The way she had cried out, and now the way she writhed a little beneath him. MC was already responding to him, already getting ready for what was to come. *"I want to hold you tight and love you all night, so that you can remember me forever."* His hand now went to the bottom of my sweater, pulling it up slowly. I felt his fingertips brushing against my skin, the touch only making further heat gather inside of me. It felt like I was starting to burn up. "Will you let me?" Verbal confirmation, that was what he wanted.

This wasn't just some small thing, it was sharing their bodies, becoming one person, at least in his religious rhetoric. Like being married without the ceremony, or something. Saeyoung wasn't really clear on all of the details right now. He just knew he wanted her.

I felt like my mouth was too dry to answer, and I had to swallow more than once. "Yes...Please." It came out breathier than I'd intended. We were baring our souls to each other; that's what it felt like. There was no way I wanted this to be our last night. Seven would make it...he had to, but he was right. Our situation was dangerous, and anything could go wrong. I wanted this moment with him. My hands went to the few done buttons of his shirt, undoing them with a trembling touch as Seven watched, seeming like his own mouth was a little dry. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned, he moved, pulling his shirt off and tossing it away.

There were a few scars on his body, lighter skin than there was supposed to be, and I ran my fingers over those, watching as he closed his eyes for a moment to savor my touch before he took my hands and pressed them above my head. "I'm the one...leaving evidence on you." Seven pulled my sweater away, almost reverently running his fingers over the skin of my chest as he traced along my bra before he moved to unclasp it with a single hand like an expert, his cross-dressing having taught him something of use about this particular women's garment.

The temptation to make her cry out like earlier wasn't one he was about to ignore. He threw her bra to the side, his hands cupping her breasts and squeezing, eliciting a response that only made him act a little more roughly. I whimpered softly, but he had warned me before that he was a sadist, and it wasn't like he was trying to cause pain. It seemed more like he was just enjoying himself, maybe testing my limits a little as his glowing eyes met mine for a moment before he was biting at the swell of my breast.

I dug a hand into his hair, fingers tightening in the vibrant red locks. It was a bit of a mess, like he hadn't brushed it in a while, but I didn't care. He slid a hand down my body now, pulling up my skirt and then pressing his hand up against my heat. It felt like a shock went through me. His hand was right where it felt like I _needed_ it to be, desperately, and yet it wasn't enough either. A moan escaped my lips, and then he was biting me again, placing more marks along my chest and shoulders, the evidence of his existence. These marks would all fade, though, but that was just further hope for me. Seven would have to stay alive, to place more marks and keep placing them over the years to come.

Saeyoung felt like his pants were far too tight, pulling away MC's skirt now, her panties, too. It felt as though his heart stopped. She was gorgeous, and he didn't deserve her at all, not in the slightest. I felt so vulnerable with his eyes on me like that, biting at my lip and then nudging my leg against his still clothed one. "I want you..." Everything felt so hot, like I was burning for him. All I wanted was him, nothing else. Nothing and no one else existed right now, not even the danger waiting for us tomorrow.

He nodded, undoing his pants and yanking his boxers along with them. I had known what I would see, generally, but I hadn't been fully prepared, could never have been. Seven looked ridiculously hard, not that I'd ever seen another naked man in person, but it was still breathtaking in its own way. A bit of a smirk appeared on his face. "It's okay, I like what I see too."

His face was nearly the same shade as his hair. All of those books he'd read had told him just the charming words to say, but it was an entirely different thing seriously saying them. Seven liked it, the thrill of it, seeing MC at the mercy of his charms and clearly enjoying it. He searched his pants, ending up putting his finger through a rather enormous hole in the pocket. Oh crap...Out of all of the packets Vanderwood had always tossed him saying 'Don't forget to use protection,' he'd of course only bring one and magically lose it. "Uh...MC..."

It was pretty clear what had happened, and I couldn't quite stifle a little giggle, but also...I didn't want this to end so quickly, didn't want this to be the end to our possible last night. "It's okay." I reached out my hand to him. My heart was racing even harder now, thudding hard against my rib cage, but this was what I wanted. "We'll be okay..." The possibility of pregnancy was very real, but Seven chewed on the inside of his cheek. If she got pregnant...he'd be leaving her a single mother...So he'd just have to make sure to work to survive even harder.

He laced his fingers together with mine, pressing my hand into the mattress below as he bit my lower lip for a moment before giving me a slow and gentle kiss that seemed to tell me everything that he felt about me. When he finally broke it, there were tears in his eyes, but I felt a wetness on my own cheeks, too. "I love you..." My voice still sounded so much softer than usual, and Seven replied in kind before he pressed himself against my entrance. "I love you, too."

I tensed for just a moment as he entered me, the twinge of pain and discomfort expected but not nearly as bad as I'd thought it would be. Seven bit the inside of his cheek as MC tensed below him _and around him_. It was even better than he'd expected, and he wanted nothing more than to start moving, but he couldn't yet, not yet. To distract himself, he kissed her again, deep and slow, focusing on that, pouring everything he could into it all over again. She was everything to him, had given him the hope he'd been seeking for so long.

As he broke the kiss, I noticed the pain was dissipating, and I shifted my hips slightly, the heat inside of me begging for him to move almost as eagerly as he seemed to want to. "Saeyoung..." The way she said his name, he couldn't have kept from moving even if he wanted to. He started out slow, not sure of what he was doing, but as she arched her back in pleasure below him, his own pleasure making goosebumps build on his skin, he was starting to get the hang of things.

Moans escaped me as he let out his own low groans, pressing more kisses to my lips and causing us to trade moans back and forth. It felt so good, the heat from before crackling, building, almost like my entire body was aflame. It started to coil low as his pace evened out, something rough that had me clinging to his hair with one hand, the other digging into the skin of his back. Every thrust had me crying out into his mouth as he kissed me, grunts escaping him in kind.

It was all too good. The heat that had coiled felt like it was going to break me apart, and I arched my head back to break our kiss. "Sev-Saeyoung...I'm...I think..." I couldn't get the sentence out, and now he was biting at and marking my neck again. It was far too much.

Saeyoung felt like there was a tightness in his abdomen the pleasure and heat built up there like it was going to boil over and explode. He had every intention of pulling away from her at the last minute, but the way she was clenching around him, right on the edge of her own orgasm, he wanted to finish this for her at least. Biting along her neck did wonders for distracting him as he tried to bite it back, but then she gripped him even tighter, pulling him against her as her muscles tightened so perfectly around him, and there was no pulling away, no holding it back.

The pleasure washed over me so hard that I felt like I could see stars behind my eyelids. Seven had stopped moving, squeezing my hand tightly and looking a little like he'd eaten something bad. I bit my lip. "Was it...not good?" He made eye contact with me, processing what I'd said slowly and then shaking his head hard. "No, no! I mean...yes...no...It was good, great! I uh...just might have left a little more evidence than intended." Well, it wasn't like I hadn't been prepared for that possibility already. "It's fine...You wanted to hold me close all night...so let's curl up."

He nodded and shifted to roll onto his side, pulling me into the same position we'd been in to start with. I nuzzled into his chest. At some point, I must have fallen asleep, because it wasn't long before I was startled awake, terror in my chest as Seven called out his brother's name. I sat up quickly, wrapping my arms around his chest and looking around the room to see no one was there. Nightmare...he must have had a nightmare. "It's okay, Seven...Saeyoung...It's okay." I nuzzled into his neck, and he just nodded numbly. "Yeah...yeah...It'll be alright..."

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	2. Misnomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC struggles to keep Saeyoung's name straight as she worries about his injury. Being captured by Mint Eye means it will take longer for Saeyoung to be properly treated, and that Saeran is once more just out of Saeyoung's grasp.

***We are now in the Secret Ending Chapters. Skipping over the time in the safe-house with Saeran, we move on to our 'heroes' captured and in the bowels of Mint-Eye. There are no direct quotes from the Secret Endings in this chapter. May you enjoy~~ ~Let's Connect! FFC***

The Believers had been none too gentle, Saeran scowling the entire time as we'd been taken to the Mint Eye building. That scowl had slowly become a wild grin as what was apparently his end game had come into view. Unfortunately for him...and for us, too, Rika wanted to cleanse us all. Seven was resting his head in my lap, his skin pale and a little dewy from sweat. I bit at my lip, tension keeping my gut tight as I gently stroked his wild red hair back from his forehead, running my fingers back and forth over his forehead in a gentle caress.

Seven stirred, his eyes opening slowly, the vibrant yellow nowhere to be seen. Instead, his eyes seemed dull and a little lifeless. Was he going to die? The thought came unbidden, and tears started to blur my vision as his eyes closed slowly again. Vanderwood had his hip against the wall, arms crossed and head down, seemingly not paying any attention to the world around him, but as he spoke up, it became clear that he was aware of everything, hyper aware. "Save your tears." He lifted his head somewhat, catching my eyes with his own chestnut brown. "The kid will live. He has to. I'm not going to see him die."

For all of the animosity between them, all his willingness to kill Seven based on the agency's order...it was clear that Vanderwood cared a great deal about my boyfriend. His own life was of high importance to him, that was what Seven had told me. Vanderwood liked to say he was completely useless and worthless without his job, that job exactly why his life was valuable to him. His life's duty was to be alive and serve penance to someone he had wronged in his past. Seven wouldn’t share any more than that. "I may be nosy,~ but that's mine and his secret."  Really, I doubted the agent had ever actually told Seven. It was more likely my boyfriend had hacked the information somewhere.

"You hear that, Zero Seven?" Vanderwood called out to him, and Seven stirred in my lap, his eyes opening slowly again. "You live. Don't leave your girlfriend behind grieving and in danger." My boyfriend stirred even more, attempting to sit up, only to have me press his shoulders down roughly. "Don't you dare. You're resting." His yellow eyes met mine, a little more vibrant than they had been. "I don't need to rest anymore right now, MC...I'm working on a plan." With Seven awake, Vanderwood closed his eyes and leaned his head back, seemingly not paying any attention to things again.

I went back to stroking Seven's forehead, but now he was looking up at me with a goofy grin. "I'll be fine, MC. You don't need to look so worried." Was he slipping back into his silly side to deal with his problems? Just wanting to cheer me up a little? "Seven, please..." His eyebrows furrowed, and now he really did sit up, at least using his uninjured hand to support him. "Just 'cause I'm trying to make you feel better doesn't mean I'm Seven again, MC."

My own brows furrowed now. "What?" He seemed a little upset, maybe even confused. Seven pulled his knees up as he sat, looking at me with a definite frown. "My name is Saeyoung." It took a moment for it to sink in as he continued. "I mean, yeah, I'm more serious and real as Saeyoung, but that doesn't mean I need to be all down and out twenty-four seven. No pun intended." He said the last part almost sarcastically, so it was way beyond obvious that now he was really upset. _Oh. Wait._ I'd called him Seven instead of Saeyoung.

"I'm sorry Sev-Saeyoung." I reached out to poke his nose gently with a soft smile. "That wasn't on purpose. I just forgot. For almost as long as I’ve known you, you've been my Seven. I've gotten to know the real you, but that doesn't make it easier for me to remember to always use your real name yet. Give me a little time." The explanation seemed to relax him some, although Vanderwood grunted softly. "Was I supposed to be calling you that, too? You change your name every five seconds, kid."

Saeyoung had been leaning into my hand, but now he seemed to pull away a little, to frown at the imposing figure of the brunet, who always looked so calm and yet at the same time exuded an aura of dangerous strength. "That's my real name. It's who I am now. Everything, Luciel, 707, I'm leaving that all behind, because I want to be me." Vanderwood raised his hands before crossing them again. "Alright, alright, Saeyoung. At the end of the day, a name is a name. You're the real you by acting like the real you, even if the rest of us fuck it up a few times at first."

That seemed to make the point to him even better than I had. Wow, the brunet was surprisingly good at giving lectures. Well, that and cleaning, because...wiped down the entire cell with a ton of wet wipes upon being put in here. Where they'd even come from, I had no idea, but Saeyoung had told me that Vanderwood was a box of weapons and hid all sorts of things on his person. There were probably things that would be able to get us out of here, including the thing that the agent had tied to Saeyoung's arm under the bandages that no one was going to check, because Mint Eye wasn't about to treat him. It frustrated me, that the only medical care he could get was from this fellow agent whom I'd formerly thought was a maid, but there wasn't anything to do about it.

I scooted closer to my boyfriend, holding my arms out and letting him rest against my chest. He'd rested like that after his nightmare just a few days before, before we went to get Saeran, when he was shot and injured in the arm. It was before we'd spent the night at a safe house and then been caught by the Believers, even. All of that, even though it hadn't been that long, it just felt so far away. I guess an exciting and stressful life could do that to a person. As I was nuzzling into his hair, he let out a soft sigh, one that would be long gone before long as I could hear steps approaching. Was it Saeran coming to jeer? Something plopped down between us quietly, but Saeyoung just cuddled up to me more, and it wasn't long before a Believer entered the room.

***

Little did I know, Seven had sent out our little robot cat to get tomatoes for us to eat, but it wouldn't be long before it would return. Before that even, V appeared, giving us a chance for escape that we took solely because we had no other option. V...as it was apparent now, had had so many good intentions, but there was nothing that could keep my heart from turning sour. For months, maybe even well over a year, he had known the suffering that was going on here, keeping from telling anyone in some vain hope that he could change Rika to be good again.

It was a mess and a half, that was for sure...I just hoped the message we managed to send over the messenger would get through in time, because it wasn't long before Rika came to jeer at us, too, the cat having brought us the much needed tomatoes to eat. We would be going through initiation of some sort...cleansing of some sort. Our only hope right now was the rest of the RFA.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	3. Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't seem to be getting better very quickly. Now out of the clutches of Mint Eye, the process of rebuilding their lives with Saeran in it needs to start, but Saeran needs such care that MC can't even be by Saeyoung's side as she struggles with her own issues.

I gently stroked Saeyoung's hand, trying to get him to calm down. Just a minute ago, he had insisted on getting out of his hospital bed to go see his brother, but the doctor wasn't ready to release him yet. Now that he was calm, it was as though he was noticing that I was there for the first time, leaning back into the pillows and pressing his eyes shut tight as he chewed on the inside of his cheek before speaking. "I'm sorry, MC. Just...I need to go see Saeran, to be sure that he's here and okay."

His worries made sense. The last time he'd left his brother in the care of someone else, it hadn't exactly turned out all that well. Saeyoung seemed so agitated, and it was hard knowing that his brother was foremost on his mind on some level, but the simple fact was that his brother was part of him. Given the forced choice, he would choose Saeran over me. Lightly, I pressed a kiss to the back of Saeyoung's hand, reaching over to lightly touch the bandages on his other arm. "I understand. Your brother is important."

Now his eyes flicked open, vibrant yellow looking over my face before concern seemed to show there. "You're not thinking...I'll replace you, are you?" If I was honest, the thought had occurred to me, but I had no desire to voice it. Saeyoung moved to sit up better in the bed, eyeing me. "I love you, MC...Just because I have my brother now doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you. You're the only reason I was able to find him...find out what happened." His voice turned a little bitter, regretful. There was a lot of shame behind what had happened, anger at V who was now dead, to be buried later this week.

Saeyoung shook his head for a moment, clearly not wanting to think ill of the dead. Or of the living, seeing as Rika was still around and constantly watched over by Yoosung. I could tell just how hard it was for Saeyoung to figure out how to behave with her. "Saeran just...he's going to need me...and I have to be there this time instead of running away and letting everyone do the job that I should have done as his brother." I nodded in understanding, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "Don't worry about me, Saeyoung. I'll always be here for you. I had to work so hard to get you to let me love you, after all." That made him smile, a chuckle slipping past him. "I tried so hard, failed so hard."

***

Vanderwood had been a bit of a God-send, honestly. He'd visited the both of the twins in the hospital, giving me the occasional shrug and word of support before slipping away. Saeyoung had told the man that he didn't have any work for him, but with me stressing now that Saeyoung had kidnapped his brother from the hospital, I couldn't eat very well, feeling almost constant nausea. The former agent had come by Rika's apartment often, cooking for me and holding my hair when I was throwing up. To say I was grateful would be quite the understatement.

"Don't you think you should tell Saeyoung you're sick? He'd at least want to know." The brunet sounded equal parts concerned and lecturing, a pretty constant state for him, it seemed. I just shook my head, rubbing my stomach as some nausea settled. "My illness will go away before long, and Saeyoung has enough on his plate with trying to help Saeran."

The gears were turning in Vanderwood's head as he bit his tongue. It seemed the redhead's girlfriend could be as self-sacrificing as the rest of them. Was that the curse of the RFA or something? He didn't want anything to do with it, and yet he was here. That was a habit of his, being there for everyone else even though he hated the stress and being involved. Vanderwood fingered the pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

In the couple of weeks that he'd been helping MC out, she hadn't gotten any better. Sometimes he would even hear her starting to sniffle or cry. At first, he'd hoped that was just her watching TV or something emotional, but it was becoming pretty clear that she was just...

I could see it as Vanderwood tensed, freezing up completely before his brown eyes flicked toward me. "MC." The air seemed incredibly tense now, fear rising in me quickly. "What is it?" Something had to be wrong for him to be acting like that. My heart was pounding hard, tears starting to bubble up. That was unusual on some level, that I was reacting so intensely, but with all of the stress that wasn't unbelievable.

"Did you...and the kid..." I was confused, and for whatever reason, Vanderwood seemed to be struggling to get out what he was saying, his face getting a little red. "Did we what?" The next question came out bluntly, and I just stared at the brunet with my mouth hanging open. "Did you have unprotected sex?"

It felt like the floor had gone out right from under me. Of course, we had. I remembered it vividly, but it had completely slipped from my thoughts with all of the stress. Was the possibility that we had worried about...was that actually happening? I was pregnant? The symptoms were all there, it all made sense, and yet it was like being hit by a truck. Being prepared for the possibility after the night itself obviously hadn't done anything to make me truly prepared.

Vanderwood awkwardly shuffled before he grabbed his keys. "Come on, kid. Let's go take you to a clinic." I had probably never felt so awkward in my life. At least the former agent was treating me kindly, choosing not to lecture me when I had a feeling that he probably wanted to. Likely, he was smart enough to know that hindsight wasn't really going to help right now. It wasn't like being pregnant was _bad_. Just...when we had risked it, we didn't know how stressful and messed up everything was going to be or how much personal attention Saeran would be in need of.

***

My phone started to ring as we were leaving the clinic, and I thought to ignore it. When I checked the caller ID, though, I froze. Vanderwood eyed me from the corner of his eyes as he was driving, perceptive enough to know. "It's the kid, isn't it? Answer it. You both need to hear each other's voices." As always...the brunet was right. I picked up, trying not to let the worry show in my voice as he asked me how I was doing, a lie slipping through my lips all too easily.

Saeyoung just thought I was stressed, apologizing to me again, but promising that soon everything would be fine. He said he had a surprise for me when we could finally be together again. That was comforting, at least, even though I felt like I had a bigger surprise. "I look forward to it, honey." His cheery laugh at least warmed me. "I'll be your honey if you be my buddha chip."

When I hung up, I wasn't sure how to feel, clutching my phone in my hands and trying not to burst into tears as what I now knew were hormones enhanced my emotions. Vanderwood rolled his shoulders before taking a turn, taking me towards the apartment. "Not ready to tell him yet?" I just nodded numbly, and he did the same. "As much as I hate it, I'll cover for you. Sometimes lies are all we have." His tone turned a little sour, and I tilted my head at him a little before responding. "Yeah...Thank you, Vanderwood." There was a little blush in his face as he grunted in reply. Everything would turn out okay in the end.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	4. One Big Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finish off the Secret Endings with a wonderful proposal, and maybe something lets slip from MC that she didn't quite mean to share yet.

***We have officially made it to the final part of the Secret Endings, and from here on out will be continuing with purely fan-work. May you enjoy! ~Let's Connect! FFC***

Finally. It seemed like finally things were getting figured out, calming down, relaxing to a normal world again. Everyone in the RFA seemed so excited, too. I hadn't been onto the messenger to chat, only checking the messages, but everyone seemed more or less resigned to our new reality. Just last night, Saeyoung had arrived at Rika's apartment, picked me up, spun me around, and told me, "I'm going to propose to you tomorrow!"

That had been quite the surprise, and not just the spinning, which had made me suppressing some nausea. "You're doing what?" Saeyoung had put me down with this massive grin on his face before he was biting his cheek as his face nearly matched his hair. "I told you...before we went to save Saeran that I had plans for us, that I wanted to build a future with you. This is part of that...So meet me at the bunker tomorrow! I'll make sure everyone is there to witness it. We're one big happy family, so we have to share this moment with them as we actually...become a family." Somehow, those words made me incredibly anxious and want to just blurt out the truth right away, but I was able to hold it in by some miracle.

So, here I was. Saeran had been recovering, and Saeyoung felt safe enough to leave his brother alone for a few hours at a time, to let him be around the others as well. It was a beautiful thing. There was only one last thing to worry about, which was the baby we were having that he didn't know about. Maybe I should have told him right then, after he'd dropped his own bombshell, but I really wanted today to be about the engagement, since he was so excited about it. Saeyoung needed something good right now and not another worry to pile on top of things right away.

The door to his bunker opened to let me in, proceeding to talk to me as I looked over to see everyone standing all around with bright and smiling faces. Well, Zen looked slightly forlorn, and Saeran looked a little like he wanted to go to his room and hide. It was the first time I'd actually seen him since Mint Eye, because Saeyoung had been caring for him, but now his hair was red once more, and it looked like one of his eyes was even turning back to a golden color.

Saeyoung bounded over to me as the door finished professing his love for me, ending by asking if I would be his 606 forever and marry him at the space station like we'd talked about as he dropped to his knees and basically slid across the bunker floor before pulling out a little box. I couldn't help but start to laugh. As much as he'd said he wasn't the jokester guy anymore, he still was; it just wasn't something he was using to hide. The real him having fun was definitely a lot more entertaining, and I could feel a strange melting feeling in my chest as I let him put the ring on my finger. "Of course I will, Saeyoung..."

Well, now there were tears, probably a little bit harder of crying thanks to my hormones, but I didn't even bother trying to hide it, since it was normal for women to cry at proposals. At least, I thought so. Saeyoung got up immediately, pulling me into his arms. "Hey, is something wrong? You don't like the ring? Should I have let it be a surprise?" His hands found their way to my cheeks, trying to frantically brush away the tears that just kept coming. I just shook my head what felt like a million times before I could finally answer. "I'm just so happy."

There was clapping from the corner, and before I knew it, Yoosung had launched himself at us to shove flowers at me. "Here, MC! I got you these! I didn't know what to get an engaged couple, so I just went with what I would have gotten my girlfriend." His face seemed to get red as he said the last word before he held his hands up and waved them back and forth frantically. "Not that I'm trying to say something like that."

Saeyoung had been grinning ear to ear since my confession of happiness, but now it seemed like the smile was splitting his face. "What, you're trying to steal my woman, Yoosung? I challenge you to a duel!" He reached for the nearest long object, which for whatever reason happened to be a bottle of champagne. Yoosung, clearly taking this seriously, started to run away, making frantic comments that he hadn't meant it like that.

Jumin started shouting, more like speaking loudly, that that was an expensive bottle of champagne, and it didn't deserve to be mistreated in that way. The man sure liked his alcohol. I had a feeling that if it had been a bottle of wine, he would have called his bodyguards inside to apprehend Saeyoung. If that had happened, I probably would have been laughing nearly as hard as Zen was right now as the albino shook his head.

Jaehee looked like she had broken into a cold sweat before going to a nearby table with snacks and grabbing a drink of her own. For some reason, the perfect way that everything was arranged made me think that Vanderwood had been central in setting that up, although he certainly wasn't here at the party. As much as he'd been getting to know the RFA, he probably was still warming up to the idea of having so many people in his life.

I looked around for Saeran, finding he'd moved away to the corner, propping himself on top of a bookcase with a book. The havoc was probably a little too much for him, and I decided to go talk to him, at least briefly. He would be my brother-in-law, after all, and I hadn't gotten the chance yet. Saeyoung was still having fun, and it warmed my heart to see him so playful again. I just left him to it, approaching his twin brother instead.

The book in his hands seemed to be a book on herbs based on the cover image. As I got closer, I put on a bright smile, only to have his gaze appear just over the edge of the book as I was nearly to him. "Do you want something?" His voice was a little gruff, disinterested, a little like an annoyed teenager, really. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." I tried to keep my own tone bright and happy in hopes that it would ease him some, just in case he was nervous.

Saeran lowered the book a little, solely giving me a look before making a soft, "Tch" sound and looking back into the book. I shifted uncomfortably. This was going to be a little harder than I had thought. "So...how are you doing?" His mismatched eyes didn't leave the book this time. "My brother seems happy." That was a good way to avoid answering the question and letting me in, but Saeran lowered the book again now, making eye contact with me for a moment. "I'm glad you help him feel better." There was something just slightly hurt to his tone. I couldn't quite place if it was jealousy. If it was jealousy, then what was he jealous of?

Was it possible he had a similar worry to the one I'd had when Saeyoung had been intent on visiting his brother in the hospital before he'd even been discharged himself? I put my hand on the bookcase near Saeran's foot, only to have him pull his legs up towards himself. "You know, you make him happy, too. He's so much happier now that you're with him again." The brief moment of eye contact we'd shared now disappeared as he once more buried his nose in his book, the soft sound, "Tch" escaping him again.

That was probably about as much as I was going to get out of things for now, especially now that I could see Saeyoung running over with a big smile on his face that seemed to turn a little worried as he approached and read our body language. I flashed him a smile, and that seemed to help him calm down as he wrapped an arm around me. He was about to say something before his brother's voice broke the silence again. "Thanks, MC." He had buried his face even more in the book, so I couldn't tell what his expression was, but Saeyoung seemed to brighten considerably.

As he pulled me into his side, he stepped toward Saeran. "Aw, we're like one big happy family!" Saeran's response was to curl up even more on the bookcase. Saeyoung had no idea yet just how right he was, but he didn't seem to mind as he now grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards the snack table. "Now it's time for a toast!" Oh no...Oh no, he wanted to do a toast?

Jumin had seemingly instructed Jaehee to pour the champagne, now that it was done being tossed around. Zen took Yoosung's glass as the shorter male tried to get it back from the albino, who was insisting that the blond couldn't hold his liquor. Saeyoung grabbed two glasses and held one out to me. Time to think of an excuse. "I think I'll just toast with water, I'm pregnant." That was...a _great_ excuse. I could just as easily have said I just didn't drink alcohol, but now everyone had quieted down and was staring at me.

Saeyoung had this shell-shocked look on his face, just like I thought he might, and I felt blush rising in my face the more everyone stared at me. The only thing I could hear was my rapid heartbeat, and then the sound of Saeran hopping off the bookcase. "Great. Another one of you, Saeyoung." The sarcasm in his tone was heavy, but now Saeyoung's shock seemed to wear off as he all but dropped the champagne glass he'd been holding. Jaehee hastily saved the glass as he launched himself at me, hugging me so tightly that I thought I couldn't breathe.

"My fiancée' is having my baby!" He sounded so happy, so much less stressed than I thought he would be, and now I wasn't regretting the slip-up nearly. Once more, there was a chorus of congratulations. Saeyoung dropped to his knees for the second time that day, this time pressing his ear to my stomach and then nuzzling into it before pressing what seemed like a hundred kisses all over it. It was enough to bring those tears bubbling up into my eyes again as I started to laugh. Why had I been so worried, again? My fool of a fiancé' looked up at me with shining eyes as he repeated what had been said earlier. "We're just one big happy family."

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	5. An Enemy Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when all seems peaceful, it appears that something unresolved is coming over the horizon.

***Welcome to my storyline of my own design. I'd like to take a moment to give a shout out to shoarankun who created the website which I used for this week's chatroom and will be using for chatroom sections to come. Fellow writers and creators of all kinds, you should really check it out and consider using it yourself! It's completely free. They're really amazing doing all of that hard work so people like us can create real chatroom style images. Special thanks to ChaoticStarBlossoms for introducing me to the site in the first place. With that... ~Let's Connect! FFC***

Saeyoung's face seemed completely devoid of color. He had briefly slipped into attempting to brush it all off, but we all knew the severity of the situation now. Naturally, Zen and Yoosung were upset at having been kept in the dark, but that was the least of our problems right now. I placed my hand over the child in my belly. It would soon be time for a doctor's appointment to make sure our little one was growing as they should, but maybe that wouldn't be possible.

Just as I was about to ask him what to do, Saeyoung’s brother entered the room, looking just as pale but with a serious expression that hid the fear. "What are we going to do?" Saeyoung glanced towards me, something I almost didn't catch before his gaze was once more on his brother. "The three of you need to be taken somewhere safe. I can just...I'll have to take this on."

Saeran seemed to tense, his hand clenching at his side. My heart was racing as I tried to put things together. If their father was after the two of them, knew they were alive and wanted them dead because of the fact they were related to him, that meant our child was at risk, too. That didn't mean I wanted him to try to do this alone. "Saeyoung..." He shook his head, looking towards me with a harsh expression, devoid of emotion. Now he didn't even seem as pale as before. "You and the baby, Saeran, you need to be safe. It's time I faced him. I'll find a way to take care of it."

I hadn't even noticed that Saeran had gotten closer before he was standing right over us, glowering down at Saeyoung. "You don't think I need to face him, too? I'm not weak, not like I used to be." Saeyoung was about to open his mouth, the tension in the room becoming incredibly thick. Gently, I placed my hand on Saeyoung's arm, unable to think of what else to do. "We're all going. All of us." It looked like he was about to protest; Saeran even looked like he was about to protest. "If you think I'm going to go with either of you staying behind, you're crazy. Let's go, while we still have time."

Times like these, there wasn't always the chance to sit around and talk it out. It was times like these that called for action. The two of them made eye contact before Saeyoung gave me a tense smile, seeming like he was about to try to talk me out of it, but I just tightened my grip on his arm. Obviously, it didn't hurt, but it was clear that I wasn't about to back down. Fear was gripping me, but at the same time, I needed to protect him, protect our baby, and his brother, too.

Saeyoung had begun to chew on the inside of his cheek, but with a small sigh, he nodded, moving to stand. "Alright then, MC." He put on a big smile, putting his thumb up and holding it out like some cartoon character. "We've got this." His brother scoffed at him, looking as though he was about to still go off. Now Saeyoung reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and quickly typing a few lines of text. I just barely managed to see his screen, but it all looked like unintelligible numbers to me. "I've just messaged Mary. He'll take care of my baby cars, and there's a safehouse of his we're gonna borrow. Ten minutes, grab what you need."

Now his brother smirked at him, a soft, 'Tch' escaping him even as he ran off to his room to start packing. It seemed he was pleased with his twin's ability to take control of a situation, even if he was somewhat annoyed with the way he went about it. I tried to run off toward our room, but Saeyoung was now the one grabbing my arm. "Saeyoung, what-" My question was broken as he pulled me into his arms, his face in my shoulder.

It was hard to make out what he was saying, but I managed to catch it. "Thank you, MC...I'm sorry to put you in danger again...to put our baby in danger." Was he tearing himself down again? His tone hurt my heart, making it feel as though it would shatter into a million pieces. "No...Saeyoung...You can't blame yourself for the person your father is." I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly and turning my head to press a kiss to the side of his own. "We can get through this, just like we did with Saeran, because we have each other." Saeyoung was probably chewing at the inside of his cheek again, precious seconds ticking away before he pulled back to look at me with tears in his eyes. "Yeah...yeah...I can do all of this because of you."

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	6. Double, No Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC visits the doctor as the trio are in hiding from the twins' father. Will there be double the trouble after this visit? Or are we only seeing double?

I was replying to him as quickly as Saeyoung was replying to me. Being apart from him during this stressful situation was hard enough, but it was made even harder by the fact that I now had to go to my first doctor's appointment for the baby without him. Due to the fact that his father was expressly looking for a redheaded male with yellow eyes, Saeyoung had to stay home. Saeran's eyes were starting to turn into the yellow color again, too. He wasn't any safer than Saeyoung. So, here I was, at the doctor's...alone.

Saeyoung likely would have dressed up in disguise if he could, but we hadn't grabbed anything of that sort when we left the bunker. We were holed up in a small two-bedroom apartment a few towns over from Seoul. Vanderwood had given us the keys before we left Seoul, meeting us at the edge of town to do so. He seemed to be prepared for these kinds of emergencies at any time. I was rather thankful for his paranoia.

As the doctor entered the room, I sent another quick text to let Saeyoung know, placing my phone aside just as the doctor eyed me. "Where is your husband?" I blinked a little, my face getting a little red. "I um...don't have one. My fiancée isn't present, because he is busy." That seemed to make the doctor somewhat uncomfortable. Korea was generally conservative, I knew that. This wasn't exactly going to be easy without Saeyoung.

Finally, after awkwardly mumbling at his clipboard for a while, the doctor called in a nurse. I just wanted to get the appointment done, check on our baby, and get back to Saeyoung. "We're going to be doing a quick ultrasound just to check on the heartbeat." I nodded, grabbing my phone. "Is it okay if I record it?" The nurse gave me a little smile and nod before instructing me on getting my shirt up and lowering the band of my skirt.

The gel was cold, nearly making me shiver, but I kept the phone camera placed on the screen of the machine, watching as a little form appeared...and then another. The doctor mumbled something to the nurse who then started talking to me, but I didn't need her to tell me what I could very well see with my own eyes. There were two babies, two perfect little babies. I had to cover my mouth to keep my surprise from getting caught by the video I was taking, but it just got more difficult to contain my emotions as each heartbeat played over the machine. Two babies, both healthy with strong heartbeats. Saeyoung...he would be so thrilled.

It was hard not to text the news to him immediately once the appointment was over, even harder not to just send the video. I fingered the pictures of our two little ones on the screen as I walked along the street to the apartment. The excitement was starting to be so much that I felt as though I would burst, or burst into tears, thanks to the hormones running rampant in my body. Once I got to the door, I didn't even get the chance to breathe before it was flung open. Saeyoung had probably been waiting for me out of both concern and excitement, and now he wrapped me up in his arms, pulling me inside.

"So, so. You said there was a video of my baby. Where is it?" He was talking so excitedly and with a massive grin on his face. It warmed my heart, and it really did feel as though I would just come apart into pieces. Saeyoung gestured to Saeran who had been sitting on the couch before he ushered me over to the piece of furniture. "C'mon, don't you wanna see your niece or nephew." The smaller brother sighed, shifting on the couch to allow me to sit on the middle cushion before Saeyoung flopped into the seat next to me. "I guess. Just don't expect me to change any diapers when it pops out." Somewhere deep down, I had a feeling that he was excited, too, but he had his own issues to deal with.

Now...it was time for the video. This entire time I had been nibbling on my lip, feeling like the words were just going to come tumbling out, but I pressed the button, the beginning the video just the doctor getting the machine running. Then, there it was. Saeran instantly realized it just like I had, shifting a little away from me to stare wide-eyed at my face in shock. Saeyoung, though, was apparently taking a second to notice that there were two sets of bodies. "Oh, look at my baby, he's big and...wait..." The nurse announced that I was carrying twins, and then my phone was tumbling out of my hands as Saeyoung flung his arms around me, burying his face in my shoulder as he squeezed me tight. "Two?!"

All I could manage to do was nod as tears started to fall, the joy overwhelming me as I felt hot tears against my neck that belonged to Saeyoung and not myself. Saeran shifted uncomfortably next to me before he got up, a soft, "Tch" heard as he walked away. "Congratulations, but I think I'll let you have your little moment alone." Saeyoung didn't say anything about that, just pulling back to cup my face in his hands before he kissed me long and hard. He moved to press a bunch of quick kisses to my baby bump. Or was it babies' bump? "Wait, Saeyoung!" I leaned over, with some difficulty, and grabbed my phone, holding it up to his face as I once more hit play.

Saeyoung opened his mouth as though to say something, but then the heartbeat of first one baby and then the other started to play. "My babies..." He murmured the words almost like he was praying. As his fingers moved to clutch the cross he wore around his neck, I thought that maybe he really was. Saeyoung closed his eyes, leaning his head up towards the ceiling for a moment as he listened, little tears glistening on his lashes.

"I never thought...I would be a dad or have a family..." He slowly opened his eyes, a grin spreading wide on his face even as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "Thank you, MC. Thank you for choosing my route. Thank you for making me a father." Some of that didn't make too much sense to me, but he just pulled me into his arms again, holding me tightly in silence as we each let the tears fall unchecked.

He pressed a little kiss to the top of my head, grabbing his phone not long after. Something had changed completely about his demeanor very suddenly. It was almost anxious and moody at the same time. "Is...something wrong?" Worry filled me almost instantly, but Saeyoung just shook his head. "No...I just can't let us live like this in hiding when we have the babies on the way. We need to take care of my father, and I've got a plan." It seemed like he was logging into the messenger, and I looked over his shoulder to watch as he briefly chatted.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	7. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their safety finally assured, the little family can move on to new parts of life.

Saeyoung sighed, looking towards his brother who was rubbing his forehead like he was having another of his headaches. "Hey..." The elder twin put his hand on the smaller twin's shoulder and gave Saeran what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "It'll be over after today. I promise." Saeran dropped his hand away from his forehead slowly, giving a small and curt nod. "Yeah. Yeah, I know." With a sigh, he leaned back in the chair he was seated in at the table. Food was already set out for the 'lunch meeting' Jumin was bringing their father to. The prime minister.

Saeran gripped the edge of the table as another little headache hit him. It seemed like whenever he got stressed, the headaches would plague him. "Just...when this is all over...I think I want to move out on my own." Saeyoung paused, furrowing his brows. "Why? Don't you like it with MC and me? I know the babies are coming but-" He didn't get to finish as Saeran shook his head. "It's not about that. I just want to go out on my own. Living with you and MC is nice, and I'm sure I'll...get along...with the kids. The thing is...I want to be my own person."

The two looked at each other, Saeran's eyes nearly completely yellow again, their hair the same vibrant shade of red. Identical twins, two halves of the same whole, yet two completely different people. Their entire lives had been spent either supporting the other or searching for the other. Maybe Saeran was right. He did need to be his own person. "If that's what you want..." Saeyoung lowered his gaze, gripping his pants below the table before a soft, "Tch" caught his attention. "It's not like I'm going away. I'll be around. So, try not to drive MC crazy by being an idiot." A soft smile touched Saeyoung's face, and he nodded. "Yeah. I'll try."

It wasn't long before Yoosung came in, followed by Zen and Jaehee. Initially, Saeyoung had wanted to keep them all out of the loop except for Jumin's help, but he had realized something after Yoosung asked him to ask for help. It was something he'd already known. They were family. Everyone had not only the right to support him, Saeran, and MC, but they wanted to as well. The doorknob started to turn again, and everyone inside stiffened. It was go time.

***

Jumin kept up his pleasant smile. He was used to this type of pandering and acting. At least, for once, it wasn't just to secure some business deal. This had a greater purpose. "This way, Prime Minister Choi. My father is waiting inside." The Prime Minister made him uneasy. He'd seen him at other functions before, but now knowing the type of person he was, Jumin had to suppress anger. Family was the most important thing a person could have.

The man he was now leading into a trap was the lowest of the low. He understood that it was impossible to make it in the political career with a stain such as illegitimate children on one's record, but _killing_ your children? If he didn't want children so badly, the man should have waited for marriage, as was appropriate. A small smile curled on Jumin's lips as he opened the door, revealing the RFA, sans MC - whom Saeyoung had wisely made stay home.

As Jumin stepped inside, holding out his hand toward the members gathered, Saeyoung stood from the table. "Hi, Dad." His voice held none of the emotion that was swirling around in his mind, watching as his father's eyes widened and then narrowed. "What is the meaning of this? I only have two children with my _wife_." A liar even when directly confronted. At least his bodyguards and anyone else of real danger wasn't around, and he couldn't hurt anyone with the CCTV's and number of witnesses in the room. Jumin's pleasant smile had become a thin line, no emotion on his face. "I beg to differ. Saeyoung?"

Pressing a button on his phone, Saeyoung caused a large video to be projected on the wall behind them, everyone turning to watch as Saeyoung fiddled with a camera before sitting down next to MC and Saeran on the couch. MC's hands were on her ever-growing baby bump. "Hey there! You have no idea who I am, but if you're watching this, guess you're about to know! My name is Saeyoung Choi. Next to me is my brother, Saeran Choi. I've also got my fiancée here. She's carrying my twins! Can you believe it?" The Saeran in the video gave him a glare. "Would you just get to the point. Tch. You idiot."

Video Saeyoung frowned, MC shaking her head before she spoke up. "What Saeyoung meant to tell you about is his father, the current Prime Minister Choi, who has been trying to capture and kill him and his brother ever since they were children." Saeyoung now interrupted, his hand up in the air, and pointer finger wiggling side to side. "I'm assuming you're watching right now, Dad. And here's the best part of this video. Hundreds of people have it, all throughout thousands of branches of the C&R company. If anything happens to me, my brother, or MC and our precious little ones, this video gets published worldwide! There's no way you can find everyone who has it. I don't even know who they are. So, I guess...Checkmate."

The video ended, everyone looking towards the now thoroughly enraged Prime Minister. His hands were bunched into fists, nearly shaking with rage as he spat at them. "Are you trying to blackmail me? Like your filthy mother?" Saeran winced at the mention of their mother. Not that he disagreed that she was filthy, but because of the memories she invoked. Saeyoung's hand was on his shoulder in an instant before the elder twin spoke up again. "Only to leave us alone. If you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone. No one needs to know about us. We just want the right to live."

Behind them, the other three RFA members had crossed their arms, Jaehee adjusting her glasses. Jumin gave a light shrug before further approaching the table of food. "If you would still like to have lunch, you will have to eat elsewhere. My company won't be backing you in the upcoming election, and don't even try to make an effect on my stocks."

Saeyoung pressed another button on his phone, a massive map of dots on the Earth showing up in place of the video as Jumin spoke. "Those are all the press companies I have access to with that video. Should I trace any damage to our stocks, you'll be facing the same problem as before. As we said, leave us alone, and we will leave you alone. I'll have my bodyguards escort you out of the building. Assistant Kang?" Jaehee nodded, getting her own phone from her pocket and making a call. "Yes, this is Assistant Kang. Mr. Han is requesting you come to the luncheon room and escort Prime Minister Choi. Yes. Please be careful with him. He is the Prime Minister, after all."

The Prime Minister stared in astonishment. Was there nothing he could do? Then again...hadn't he in the end gotten what he wanted? Not the _way_ he wanted. Everyone here looked so smug. He couldn't stand it. The one in power was _him_ , except, not so much anymore. "Fine. But I better not hear anything of that video otherwise or...I'll think of something." Then he was gone, not even waiting for his escort. Saeyoung fell back into his chair slouching so far that he was almost falling out of it, dropping his hand away from his brother's shoulder. It was over. They were safe. After their whole lives in danger, they were safe.

***

Worrying back at the safe house had exhausted me, and it wasn't long before I curled up in the blankets, burying my face in the pillows. Saeyoung and Saeran would be home soon. Everyone had planned this so impeccably, and there was no way anything would go wrong, not anymore. I lightly stroked my belly. It had gotten a little bigger, as I was getting into my third month of pregnancy. Before long, maybe I would look like a whale. There were _two_ little ones in there, after all. With a frustrated sigh, I rolled over. Good thing to do, while I was still able to.

I heard the door opening, my eyes flying open before I pushed up in bed. My heart was racing, was it them? "Saeyoung? Saeran?" One breath, two, and then he was in the doorway. "Hey, cutie! That's me! Saeran poked his head in under his brother's arm. "Hey, MC. I'm headed to bed for a nap, so...wake me for dinner, I guess." Well, it wasn't like I was exactly expecting to be hosting a party when they came home, so I waved Saeran off before holding out my arms toward my fiancé.

A broad smile spread across Saeyoung's face before he launched himself at me, bending to hold me tightly and pressing kisses all over the side of my face before he spoke again. "It's over, MC. It's all over." The relief that was washing through him was mirrored by my own as we just held each other like that before the air in the room seemed to change a little. It was almost cold, and I pulled back from Saeyoung to take his face in my hands, tears welling in his yellow eyes. "MC...Thank you..."

All I could do was shake my head, but Saeyoung turned to kiss my palm, pulling my hands away from his face so that he could seat himself next to me on the bed. "You got us to this point. Everything I've done over these past few months has been with your help, all because you chose my route." I reached out to poke his nose, tilting my head with a smile. "But you did it through your own strength, too. And I'm proud of you." Gently, I took his hand and placed it on my baby bump, his children happily growing away inside. " _We're_ proud of you." My face felt so hot with blush, but Saeyoung's looked just as bad before he leaned in to kiss me, his hand cupping the side of my face.

The kisses got more and more desperate and heated, soft pants between as we forgot to breathe through our noses. It wasn't long before his tongue pressed into my mouth as he pushed me back on the bed, moving his hand from my belly to the other side of my face. I tangled my hands in his unruly hair, feeling as though my heart was going to break free from my rib-cage. My lungs burning from lack of air before he broke it, looking almost ashamed of himself, seemingly having realized what was going on. "I'm...sorry, MC. I got carried away."

With a shake of my head, I pulled him back down for another kiss, making it last a few seconds before I broke away. "You don't have to be worried about me...I may be pregnant, but that doesn't make me weak. We can still..." It was hard to get the words out, but I could tell by the look in his eyes and flush on his face that he knew exactly what I meant. Saeyoung stroked my cheek lightly, clearly biting at the inside of his own before he kissed me again, a soft little kiss that he followed with kissing down my jaw line before murmuring against my neck. "Just don't let me get too rough..." His tone was soft and worried before he nipped at my ear, a purr entering it. "Kitten."

Shivers ran down my spine from that sound, but all I could do was nod. My mouth was too dry to do anything else. Saeyoung slid his hands up my sweater, finding my bra and squeezing at my breasts, which had become somewhat tender ever since the pregnancy. Every time we had started to get frisky over the past month or so, Saeyoung had turned me away, stating Saeran was nearby or that he was too worried about me. I suspected now that the real reason was stress, although I had initially worried he wasn't attracted to me anymore. That didn't seem to be the case at all.

He pulled away my sweater and bra completely, teasing at my nipples as he placed a dark mark on the swell of my breast. A whimper and moan escaped me. The more he teased, his hands tracing roughly down my body to slip into my skirt, the more I squirmed underneath of him. His fingers ghosted over my panties, a smirk building on his face. "Kitten is ready for me so soon?" Like he was one to talk. I shifted to press my knee up against the obvious arousal in his pants, earning a soft groan as his now almost shining yellow eyes seemed to flicker at me. "What a naughty Kitten."

Saeyoung took off his glasses and placed them aside, making a slow show of pulling off his hoodie and shirt, leaving his cross in place as the rest of his clothes followed. Only his boxers and cross remained before he pulled off my skirt and panties. The desire for relief was flooding me as heat seemed to build uncomfortably between my legs, but Saeyoung just gave me a wicked grin. "I think you need a little punishing." He pushed my legs apart, which I willingly allowed for before I arched my head back, digging my fingers into his hair. His tongue teased at me slowly, finding my sensitive bud before he moved away to another whimper from me.

"You want more, Kitten?" Saeyoung was starting to worry that he was being far too rough with her. Anxiety was creeping up on him before she opened her eyes and gave him an eager nod, tugging on his hair again. Seeing the way she reacted to his attentions was always erotic, knowing that he was pleasing her and making her beg for him. He dipped his head again, pressing his tongue up hard against her bundle of nerves.

Was it my imagination, or was this even better than the other times we'd had sex? Maybe it wasn't my imagination. I was already a mess of whimpers and moans, tightening my fingers in his hair with his every action. Suddenly, just as I was approaching the edge, he pulled back. "Saeyoung...Please." The smile he was giving me was almost cruel as he pulled down his boxers and tossed them haphazardly away. "Don't worry, Kitten. I can't wait any longer either."

I felt as though I had dodged a bullet, that he had been intending to make me beg for him longer, but with the time since we'd last made love, he was probably overeager as well. Saeyoung thrust into me deeply, making me cry out as I wrapped my legs around him, only further inviting him in. He kissed just under my chin before giving a light nip, his motions a lot less rough than usual. Had he...gotten less excited somehow? It didn't seem that way, but when I managed to get my eyes open to look at him, he had this look on his face. I felt it was as though I was the most beautiful being on the planet, the way he was looking at me.

Saeyoung bent his head to nuzzle at my nose, changing his angle to make me cry out and clutch onto him. "I love you, MC...I love you so much." He had a habit for a kinkier style of sex, and I often felt as though there were things he wanted to try that he hadn't. Right now, though, it was clear just how relieved and overjoyed he was, just how much he loved me. The brief reprieve didn't last long before he was thrusting roughly again, finding my mouth with his to catch my moans and give me his own. Saeyoung bit my lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth as the edge approached. My climax slammed into me hard, and Saeyoung just shifted slightly, moving his hips more quickly as his own climax overtook him.

When he slowed, we were each hopelessly out of breath, lost in the pleasure before he started to chuckle, nuzzling my nose and then rolling to the side, the laughter not ending. "What is it?" I couldn't help but be confused, furrowing my brows at him. He shook his head at first, putting an arm over his face as he kept laughing before he finally managed to talk. "I was so worried about poking the babies, but then I completely forgot about it. It seems like I was wrong, too, so that's good." Saeyoung all but snorted at himself before he was laughing again.

Now my own little bubble of laughter escaped. "Poking them? So, it wasn't even that you were stressed?" Again, he shook his head, laughter shaking his chest. "You are so ridiculous." I gave him a light slap to the chest before he pulled his arm away a little, a single yellow eye peering at me as a grin built up. "Am I?" Saeyoung rolled over, pushing me onto my back again as he did so. "I could show you something ridiculous." He was clearly just being silly, teasing me, but I couldn't help blushing deeply at the words. "Not tonight...You'll end up exhausting me."

Saeyoung smiled and shrugged. "At least you'll sleep well?" He bent to press a soft kiss to my nose before a rough knock was heard on the door, making us both jump, grabbing for the same blanket and barely managing to cover either of us. Saeran's voice came from the other side. "Keep it down. I can't nap like this." Each of us blanched, making eye contact before Saeyoung looked towards the door, rubbing at his neck. "Yeah, yeah."

His embarrassment didn't last long, quickly replaced with cheek. "I could always loan you my noise-cancelling headphones." The silence on the other side of the door before we heard a rough kick to it was telling. Saeran was not a fan of that idea. I couldn't help but start to laugh again, Saeyoung looking towards me before he did the same. He flopped down into the bed next to me once more and wrapped his arms around me, his hand finding my belly and stroking gently. "At least we're all safe now." I nuzzled into his hair as I talked, and Saeyoung pressed a gentle kiss to my collarbone, over a mark he had placed. "Yeah...Safety feels good."

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	8. Result of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anything good come out of being terrified by a robot dog?

I felt absolutely heavy and like a whale. That was the best description I could come up with for being overdue with a set of twins. As much as I was afraid of the pain of birth and labor themselves, I just wanted these babies _out_. Saeyoung pressed a little kiss to the top of my head as he hopped out of the couch to Vanderwood’s call from the baby room. “What the fuck did you modify this crib with?” The brunet had shown up yesterday to, “Check on the idiot before he becomes a dad,” and decided that our baby room was nowhere near as prepared as it should be.

Not that I was about to complain. Saeyoung had a good habit for getting what he needed and then promptly saying he would, “do it later.” Maybe I was starting to understand why Vanderwood sometimes threatened him with a taser back in their agency days. Then again, I could never imagine actually hurting Saeyoung. With a sigh, I pushed myself out of the couch, taking about twice as long to do so as it should. I would be so happy when I could get out of a couch normally again. Right now, I just needed to get in a nap.

The bedroom was dark, and I didn’t bother turning on the lights. Lying down into the bed slowly on my side, I reached for one of Saeyoung’s pillows for extra cushioning until he would come to bed later. As I reached, I felt something cold and oddly rough. That was…weird. Then again, weird things weren’t so strange in Saeyoung’s bunker. At least, I didn’t think it was so weird until it moved. My heart immediately jumped into my throat as something jumped up under the covers on Saeyoung’s side of the bed, a loud and metallic, “Woof!” echoing throughout the room as I scrambled up and out of bed with a shriek.

All of the commotion and surprise must have broken my water, because now my feet were suddenly wet. I could hear Vanderwood’s voice calling out, the sound of things being pushed around as Saeyoung called after him that it was fine. “She just found the surprise! Hope it worked.” Surprise? The robot dog was now sitting pleasantly at the edge of the bed as Vanderwood made his way into the room. I took one look at the large man before a contraction hit me. This wasn’t like the uncomfortable Braxton Hicks I’d been having leading up to now; this was painful and very real.

“Hey, MC, you okay?” Vanderwood seemed to be giving the dog a _wide_ berth, sticking nearly to the opposite wall as he made his way closer to me. All I could really do was press my hand to my belly, feeling the little ones tumble around inside. “Saeyoung! Get in here!” The fact was, I didn’t want the obviously uncomfortable former agent, I wanted my husband. In part, because I was in a lot of pain, and in another part, _because he had totally done this on purpose._

***

Saeyoung kept pressing kisses to my hand as though he was trying to get to a hundred every minute. Our little girls had just arrived, being cleaned and cared for by the nurses as my fiancé’s eyes seemed to glow with an excitement I’d only seen once or twice before. “You did so amazing, MC.” The praise made me smile, a little exhausted after everything.

Vanderwood had been surprisingly helpful, as he’d managed to remind Saeyoung that I actually needed to get to the hospital and didn’t need Saeyoung running around trying to stuff a hospital bag with various items making me stressed. He had later delivered a properly stocked hospital bag, looking like he’d swallowed something nasty and escaping not a moment later. That was about as much as you could ask for with him.

“Are you happy?” I turned my head to look at him, the red hair not nearly as vibrant under the low lighting of the room. His glasses were pushed up on top of his head, since he had been crying and wiping at his eyes not that long ago. Our little ones were here. Saeyoung turned towards me, a huge grin on his face. “Happy? This is not the word you are looking for, try again later.” Even now he could be silly, but he just pressed more kisses to my hand before speaking again. “Remember that dream I told you about? With the mother cat and her kittens?”

Why was he bringing that up? Of course, I remembered it. It was during the time when he’d been struggling with work, watching over me, only sleeping when he passed out…and he’d called me to tell me about a mother cat. “Yes…what about it?” Saeyoung seemed to mull over his words again for a moment before he spoke again. “Now…there’s a mother cat, a father cat, and so many other cats to help take care of these little kittens. My kittens…They’re going to have the family they deserve, and I have the family I always wanted.”

His words were so earnest. Even back then, I’d felt it was more than just a story about cats, but he’d only managed to properly confirm that thought now. “Saeyoung.” I squeezed his hand lightly, feeling another wash of tiredness, but not really caring. “You’re going to be an amazing father cat.” His smile seemed to get bigger by some miracle as he squeezed back. “With an amazing mother cat by my side.”

There was a soft cough from the doctor, turning towards Saeyoung with our little ones in his arms, the shock red hair an unmistakable family resemblance. “Would you like to hold your daughters, sir?” I don’t think I’d seen Saeyoung get out of a chair so fast in my life, pushing his glasses back into place. “Heck yes, I would.” He fumbled just a little nervously as the doctor placed first one child in his arm and then the other. Once they were comfortably positioned, he still had them pulled in a little close to his chest, his shoulders raised in what I thought was probably an uncomfortable position, but he was new to children, and would probably settle into it before long.

Saeyoung looked over at me, bouncing the little ones in his arms a little. “So…did I do the right thing?” Was he…referring to becoming a parent or? He noticed my confusion almost immediately, a little nervous laugh escaping him. “Uh…placing the robot dog…to help scare you into labor.” It seemed he had started biting at his cheek. So, I had been right. Saeyoung had absolutely frightened me on purpose. Honestly, I couldn’t even force myself to be angry. “I guess you did…”

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	9. Christian Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and her sweet church-boy have gotten married. Though, he's not always such a *sweet* church-boy.

***I would like to make a note that there will be direct quotes from the Bible in this chapter during the smut. This is not to make jest or poke fun at religion in any manner. I am personally religious. More than anything this chapter is a celebration of marriage and how much it means to Saeyoung both emotionally and spiritually. Just wanted to clarify that before anyone got offended and to allow anyone whom that might bother to skip over this chapter. With that said – ~Let’s Connect! FFC***

Our wedding had seemed like an impossible dream. As Saeyoung drove along the winding roads up to the hotel we would be staying in, though, it just kept sinking in all the more that I had married the love of my life. Our little girls were safe in the rather reluctant arms of Uncle Mary Vanderwood, and we had the weekend to ourselves. They were only a few months old now, but Saeyoung hadn’t wanted to wait much longer to make me his wife, and I didn’t exactly want to wait either. The space-station wedding he had wanted had been rather impossible, but we _were_ able to say our Catholic vows in a conservatory with the stars projected above us. If there was anything more perfect than that, I didn’t know of it.

Saeyoung slowed the car as we approached the large building just outside of the next town over – close enough that we could head home if there was an emergency with the girls. He was always planning like that – anxious over our daughters and their welfare. If there was a better father, I didn’t know who that could be. Saeyoung doted on our girls, playing with them near constantly and almost disappointed when they were asleep, because he couldn’t babble at them anymore. At first, he had struggled with not playing too rough with them, squishing their faces and making them cranky, but he had quickly learned that they certainly weren’t pets you could mess around and play with in that manner.

His voice distracted me, a large grin on his face as he held out his hand to me. “C’mon, Mrs. Choi. We have a hotel room to get to.” There was a little glint in his eyes, and I was almost certain he had planned _something_. Not that I would be able to put my finger on it until he sprung whatever trap he had. Maybe he would surprise me and it wouldn’t be a trap at all.

He led me up to the room, his finger stroking nearly anxiously over my knuckles as he unlocked the door before he let me step in first, my breath leaving me in a gasp. The hotel room wasn’t that spectacular, but the view from the large windows on one side leading out to a balcony was exquisite. There was even a little bed out on the balcony where one could rest and watch the stars. I immediately made a bee-line for it, stepping out onto the balcony and grabbing the rail – looking up at the clear night sky and then out at the view of nature underneath of it. “This is beautiful, Saeyoung.” My voice was soft with awe, and his arms wrapped around me from behind as he rested his chin on my forehead. “Of course…I had to be blessed by the cosmos with me wife.”

I leaned more into him as he moved to press a kiss to the top of my head. His arms were warm around me before he started to move, pulling his hands away to move my hair to one side. “Therefore shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be one flesh.” My breath hitched as his fingers lightly traced along the chain of the necklace he had given me, delivered by Yoosung just before I joined Saeyoung at the altar. His gentle touch moved downwards until he found the little cross between my breasts, playing lightly with it before he let his fingertips brush over the swell of my breasts.

“Saeyoung…” I recognized the words, bible verses from Genesis about the sanctity of marriage. The priest we had hired for our wedding had insisted on giving us a biblical lesson on marriage before performing the ceremony, insisting we be celibate until our wedding night if he was going to marry us. We had ended up sticking to that, although mostly because we were exhausted with the children up at odd hours – always hungry. Saeyoung placed his hand on my chin, turning my head to press a gentle kiss to my lips before he pulled away, removing his glasses and setting them aside. His glasses were quickly followed by his jacket and various other items.

My eyes searched the area. We were alone on the balcony – the only one on this side of the building as far as I could see, but did he really want to do this here? There may have been a bed, but still. He seemed to read my mind, giving me a devilish smirk. “No worries, MC. We’re all alone, and what better place to consummate our marriage than under the stars.” I wasn’t sure if he was joking or not, and he might have been half joking – now inching towards the doorway into the bedroom before I shook my head. This was certainly one way to regain the nerves we’d once had over love-making, but I undid my zipper – watching as he froze and turned his body back more to me as my dress fell.

All I had left were my bra and panties, cold air brushing against my skin. Still, I wasn’t cold. Certainly not when my husband removed the rest of his own clothes, standing before me in just his boxers, which unsurprisingly had a tuxedo design on them. Even in a moment like this, he could manage to make me giggle – a small blush appearing on his own face as he bit at the inside of his cheek. We were quite the odd pair, but he sat on the bed, holding out his hand to me.

I moved forward, gladly taking the hand offered before he pulled me close rather quickly. His hand gave my rump a delightfully surprising little smack as he kissed my chest. “My good and perfect wife.” His voice had a hushed little purr, somewhere between reverent and husky as his fingers found the band of my panties, pulling them down. I helped him by stepping out of the garment, getting my bra off just a moment later. Once again, I felt the cold air. I wasn’t the only one as his own underwear came off, swiftly followed by his mouth finding one of my breasts.

Nips turned into bites, marking the tender flesh as a hand groped at the other breast so as not to leave it neglected. Heat blossomed through my body, my fingers tangling in his _for once_ brushed-back locks as his tongue and teeth teased at first one nipple before switching to the other. His hands were rough, almost as though he wanted to completely possess me – as though he had missed my body with an intense hunger. Maybe he had. I had certainly missed his.

Before long, his attention was torturous. Saeyoung knew exactly what he was doing as he rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making me cry out and tug him closer by his hair. The heat was becoming unbearable, driving me wild as he continued with his rough teasing. “Saeyoung, please…I need you.” My leg brushed against his hardness as my knees nearly buckled with the way he dragged his teeth along my nipple.

Finally, he pulled back, but he didn’t give me at all the answer I was looking for. “Love suffereth long, and is kind; love envieth not, love vaunteth not itself, is not puffed up, doth not behave itself unseemly, seeketh not her own, is not easily provoked, thinketh no evil.” My catholic-graduate husband was clearly intent on his biblical teasing as he pressed a hand between my legs, providing very little friction as just one finger stroked along to tease and make me whimper. I moved a hand to grip his shoulder hard. “I am not patient…and if you don’t give me something soon, I _will_ be thinking evil.”

A soft chuckle greeted me in response, and I was almost about to beg him again, but he had relented. He pulled me down onto the bed and then crawled over me to lean his forehead against my own. It seemed like the heat burning between us was finally going to be assuaged. Unfortunately for me, he wasn’t _completely_ done yet. “And they were both naked, the man and his wife, and were not ashamed.” This wasn’t stated as a joke, wasn’t him playing around. My husband really was a religious man, and the way he breathed out the words was evidence of how much it really meant to him that I was now his wife.

This had caused a long pause, and now I shifted my hips in irritation and need. “Saeyou-” Before I could finish the complaint, he had caught my lips with his – a hand gripping my thigh and pushing it up as he thrust to enter me. Our moans were caught in each other’s mouths as we kissed. I hooked my knee around his torso, allowing him to let go of my thigh in favor of touching me. His hand found the side of my neck – thumb pressing against my jaw to keep me in place as his other hand tangled roughly in my hair. He started pulling at it, making me cry out as he moved back to look at me.

Saeyoung’s hip motions were only getting rougher and quicker against my own. Our gasps and pants, moans and soft cries – everything went up towards the sky. I didn’t exactly have much chance to look at it. Any time I was able to open my eyes, I was captivated by the yellow glow of my husband’s – the way he was looking at me equal parts loving and possessing as he purred my new name at me more than once. “Mrs. MC Choi.” He had built me up too long, teased me too long after a long wait since we had last made love, and now the pleasure was so strong that it felt as though it would break me.

It crashed over me hard, but my husband wasn’t far behind. His hand tightened both in my hair and against my neck as his movements slowed with a groan of pleasure. Euphoria washed over and through me, snuggling my head back into the pillows as I cupped Saeyoung’s face between my hands – giving it a little squish as he had learned to stop doing with our daughters. “I love you.” Saeyoung’s near ever-present smile brightened his face as he turned it to bite at the fleshy part of my palm before responding. “I love you, too. Til death do us part, and for as long as the cosmos exist.” There was no helping the goofy smile on my face in response to his and the warmth overflowing in my heart.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	10. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas had previously been such a hard time for Saeyoung, but things seem to have changed. Have they changed forever? Sometimes, he seems to worry about something called 'reset.'

The children were already a-bed – resting quietly as the house was once more quiet. Our Christmas had been spent with the RFA family, Vanderwood, and some friend of Saeyoung’s named Tom. I remember inviting him to the RFA party, although this was the first time I had the pleasure of meeting him – due to our missing it. Saeran was sleeping in the guest room, but other than that, I was quite certain that it was just Saeyoung and I awake now.

He had been in such good spirits – throwing gifts around, unveiling his brand new robo-dog, sans the fire spitting. It was now a glorified diaper bag with all the amenities. All you had to do was reach into its mouth to get what you needed. Vanderwood, for whatever reason, nearly panicked upon seeing the dog – which just made Saeyoung laugh.

There was a soft humming coming from our bedroom, which was now where I headed before suddenly someone appeared in front of me. I clamped my hands over my mouth to keep from screaming before I realized who it was. “Tom?! What are you still doing here?” He had this unsettling smile on his face that never changed. “I was looking for my neighborhood friend, but after I gave him a gift from my home planet courtesy of my uncle, he didn’t give me very good directions to get out of here.” Tom made about as much sense as he ever did, but I just gave him a big smile. “That’s alright, just go down the hallway and to the left. There’s a huge set of red doors. Those are the exit.”

Without another word, Tom just seemed to disappear. I wasn’t about to question it. Really, I was probably drunk on eggnog. My surprises for the night were not over, though. Once I opened the door to our bedroom, Saeyoung whipped around, his Santa hat wiggling back and forth as my eyes went right to the Rudolph sock on his privates. “Merry Christmas?” I don’t think he had quite been done, as I could see there was a fluffy skirt on the bed with a fluffy bra to match. The reveal didn’t quite go the way he had planned.

“Uh…” At first, my brain was taking a little time to catch up, already feeling foggy from being tired after our party, then Tom, and now…well, this. The laughter started to bubble up as I stumbled over to him, giving him a hug and a bit of a sloppy kiss before flopping onto the bed – looking up at him. “Merry Christmas.” He had a definite blush on his face, but also a huge grin. “Are you going to guide my way tonight?”

My husband hadn’t been drinking, but he was clearly loopy in his own way, probably from all of the fun we’d been having all night. “You know it.” Saeyoung gave me a wink before plopping into the bed next to me, curling up and pulling me close. He nuzzled my nose, and by now, we were both just giggling messes. I shifted to give him a slow kiss, but when he pulled away he pressed a kiss to my forehead – seeming to have gotten a little somber again. “This was the first real Christmas I’ve ever had.”

Even a little drunk, I could tell just how much this moment meant to him, reaching for his hand to tangle my fingers with his. “First is right…We’re going to have so many Christmas nights together, and tomorrow we get to have Christmas Day, too.” Saeyoung gave me a bright smile as he nuzzled my nose again. “I’m just happy to have the family I’ve always wanted…to be able to give our girls what I couldn’t have when I was young.”

I gave a soft hum – curling up with him and placing my head against his shoulder as my eyes were starting to get harder to keep open. “I know…we don’t have to start over anymore.” What I had said didn’t actually make sense to me, and I was sure his response was just something I dreamed. “Yeah…no more resets.”

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	11. Curiosity Killed the Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During spring cleaning, MC finds something in the closet she's curious about why her husband has.

"What do you mean you were, 'just curious?' This seems like a lot more than just curious." The box I had found in our closet was surprising to say the least. Not that I was upset about it. My eyes ran over the various toys and tools that I knew weren't for any sort of simple play. They were very obviously for something much more explicit. I couldn't quite decide whether I was more shocked or excited. There was certainly something in me that was curious as for what purpose he'd gotten each of the items - some side of me that wanted to see exactly what he had planned.

Saeyoung rubbed his neck, clearly chewing on the inside of his cheek as he came up with an answer before he finally opened his mouth. His tone was slow and careful - apparently nervous that I would be displeased with him. "I saw some things online...just searching...and I thought maybe I wanted to check out how these things worked...and maybe they would be a little fun to try..." My husband’s face was turning redder by the second, and I had a feeling he was more into this than he was letting on. Saeyoung tended to have a fear of being rejected now that he was with me - something that hurt to see.

It was lucky that Saeran had taken our daughters to the park today, because it seemed our Spring Cleaning day was going to become something else entirely. My voice came out a lot clearer than I thought it would. "Then let's try it." I must have fallen out of the bold tree and hit a few large branches on the way down. He made a sharp inhale, his eyes widening at me - nearly the size of the frames of his glasses. Okay, not really, but that was how it seemed. "What did you say?" The way his voice had become so quiet and the soft cough before he spoke just cemented my stance. He was invested, and I could feel whispers of excitement running through me. "I said, then let's try it."

It would be a lie if I said I wasn't nervous. The box in my hands contained among other things a blindfold, ropes, and a number of little electronic devices which I was quite sure were vibrators or the like. Carefully, I placed the box down on the side-table by the bed, pushing various items off of it. Saeyoung had gotten better about cleaning up after himself, but things were always an organized mess at best. That was hardly what I needed to be thinking about right now - looking at him through the corner of my eyes as my heart rate picked up both from nerves and excitement. It was quite the thrill as I pulled off my clothes, seeing him still completely stunned before he almost appeared to wake up as I moved to lie down on the bed.

He'd gotten a hold of himself quicker than I’d expected, going to the box and looking oddly like a ferret - excitedly rifling through things before his hands came up with the rope. His eyes shifted nervously between the item and myself - blush building in my face as I examined it as well. He seemed to have made his choice as he leaned down to cup my face, glowing yellow eyes filled with concern as they locked with mine. "You have to tell me if you don't like it, if you want me to stop. Okay, MC?" It was really dawning on me that this wasn't going to be something so simple as a mere tiny test.

There was a familiar glint in his eyes, and I knew only far too well that it was his sadistic side glimmering in that gaze. That didn't mean he wanted to truly hurt me. He only wanted to do as much as I would allow. "Of course, safe word...is...glasses." I just picked the first item I saw, making him grin as he took his glasses off and set them to the side. "Glasses it is."

Saeyoung took great care as he tied my hands above my head. He'd probably decided to start small, because I knew there was a great deal more of the fabric rope available than just what he was using. I closed my eyes - my heart pounding in my ears as I wet my lips with my. This was going to be a whole new world of experiences; that much was already clear. His hand ghosting over my abdomen and up between my breasts made my eyes fly open, a gasp escaping me. "Does Kitten want me to pick the toy?" He was still nervous, but slipping more into ease with my reactions. All he got out of me was a nod.

I couldn’t see what he was choosing as he had his hands in the box - building further suspense as his face grew completely red before he took it out. What I had thought was just another vibrator was clearly, now that I could see it by itself, a chrome butt plug. He turned it over, that little bit of bashfulness that he surprisingly had slipping out again. "How's this, Kitten?" Never had I thought of participating in that kind of activity, but that excitement was there - especially the way his eyes were gleaming.

A soft murmur in assent was the only thing I could muster, and he nodded in return - grabbing something else, which I assumed was lube, getting the item ready. He moved to sit on the bed - leaning forward to kiss my forehead for a moment. "Here we go." His voice had that rich little purr to it, and I could see there was already a bulge formed in his pants just from the idea of what was about to happen. Saeyoung placed the item at my rear entrance - one hand carefully applying pressure to a cheek as the other slowly pressed the item in.

I gave a soft cry as the relatively small item seemed to fill me. There wasn't usually pressure there, and though it took a moment to adjust - I didn't dislike it. Something about that pressure felt surprisingly good, an ache starting up in me as I realized that that's all it was going to do - just apply pressure. "How's that?" The purr was still there, but I could tell he was checking on me. More nods, twice as vigorous as before, were his answer. There was a bright smirk on his face before he reached for something else - grabbing something that looked rather like an egg but was attached by a string to some form of remote. That had to be a vibrator.

"Ready for this?" He had completely found his zone now. Saeyoung always tended to get like this when I was showing him that I was excited - so it was no surprise to find him wanting more and more of my reactions. Yet again, nods were his answer - a soft chuckle escaping my husband as my inability to speak amused him. It wasn’t exactly my fault that the look in his eye and the nerves of this new experience were completely constricting my vocal chords. The sound of the little vibrator turning on was the only thing in the room other than my rapid heart rate.

He was slow, torturously slow, as he lowered the item to my skin - pulling it down from just below my navel towards where I really wanted it. Just as he was getting close to my heat, he pulled his hand away - a whimper his only answer before he chuckled at me again. "What? Did you like it, Kitten? Are you curious how it will feel?" It was my curiosity that had led me to opening his box in the closet in the first place, and now I surely felt that curiosity was killing the cat. "Yes...Please show me."

All I got in response at first was a soft hum as I raised my hips in silent pleading. "Not yet." His reply made me feel desperate and whimper again, but then his mouth was on my breast, sucking hard at the swell of it - leaving a dark and heavy mark to accompany the many others already on my body. Saeyoung placed some more nips and bites before he got to my nipple - making me tug against the bindings on my wrists before I pulled my arms down around his head - gripping into his hair as well as I could. With a soft pop, he pulled away - vibrant yellow eyes glinting at me with a dangerous glow. "Put those arms up, or I'll have to tie them to the bedpost."

Shivers ran down my spine, though they were surprisingly warm. Maybe that was just the heat and need burning through me, but I followed his directive - earning a little nuzzle. "That's a good Kitten." Before I had any chance to respond, the vibrator that I had nearly forgotten about was pressed against my heat. Saeyoung had managed to get it perfectly against my sensitive bud. It was like nothing I had ever experienced - nearly impossible to describe the way that the little device made my body feel so oddly alive with energy and yet completely unable to do anything but writhe.

The device almost seemed to get stronger, and since Saeyoung had the remote, it probably had done so. I couldn't think straight anymore - not with the new sensation boggling my mind and the pressure from the plug combined. More than once, I tried to close my legs around the device as heat started to build high - moans my only form of communication before Saeyoung would pull the device away. He wasn’t letting me finish. Before long I was nearly screaming for release - although the only thing I could say was his name.

I tried to press my legs closed only to have him pushing one down onto the bed in an effort to keep me in place. "Don't you want to finish, Kitten? Be good." Doing as I was told ended up being the best choice as my climax finally crashed through me. It was like it was tearing into me - the pleasure inescapable as my body trembled from it.

Soft whimpers left me at odd intervals as Saeyoung pulled the vibrator away one last time. "Okay, Kitten. Let me take care of this now, too." I could barely open my eyes to see that he meant the plug, but gave only a brisk nod before he was pulling it gently away as well - making me tense up all over again and pull against the binds on my wrists. I wanted out of them, too but didn't have to ask before he'd untied them - his mouth finding mine.

His kiss was so hard and hungry - tongue roughly taking over my mouth while I didn't have the energy to fight back against it with my own. As Saeyoung broke the kiss, I could see just how eager for his own pleasure he was through my half-lidded eyes, but there was concern again. "Think you can take more?" What...did he mean by more? I didn't need to ask as he bit the inside of his cheek before responding to my unspoken question. "I'd like to try your butt for myself."

 _Oh_. My sex-addled brain caught up to it slowly, but the only thing running through me was a bit of a thrill. If just the plug had felt like delightful pressure, then surely my husband getting what he needed of his own pleasure would be equally exciting. As I tried to respond verbally, I found my voice croaking, but I didn't care. "I trust you." I reached for his face, gently cupping his cheeks and stroking my thumbs along before he took one of my hands in his and turned his head to press a kiss to my palm along with a little bite.

The air around us was charged with excitement all over again. This time around, I wasn't nearly as nervous. "Do you...want to try getting on your hands and knees?" The position wasn’t new - though it would have a different result. Saeyoung wasn't a strictly missionary kind of man, and more than once we'd ended up in what was termed doggy style or a variation of it. Without a second thought, though slow from my trembling, I took the position suggested. His hands shaped and rubbed along my bottom nearly as soon as I had. A smack followed - reverberating along with my cry throughout our bedroom. It really was good that no one else was home.

A few soft kisses were pressed to my back before I turned my head to see him getting more lube from the bottle - for himself this time and not a toy. That sent another thrill through me that I hadn't been expecting, and as he placed himself against my rear entrance, I bucked my hips back slightly in encouragement. This time he didn't need to ask if I was ready. Although I was certainly worn, excitement had built up all over again.

He wasn't rough, taking his time as he pressed inside - a hand roughly gripping at my hip as the other guided his thick arousal. Saeyoung's low groan was surely the sexiest thing I'd ever heard, and I couldn't help but let out a soft little moan of my own as he stopped. "Good, Kitten?" I pressed myself further back against him, getting another groan out of him and a soft smack to my bottom that had me whimpering as I replied. "Yes...please keep going."

The pressure this time was even more intense - my body clamping around him far more tightly than normal. Saeyoung seemed to know this as well, because as he started to move, I could hear him mumble, "So tight," as a praise more than once. He was slower than usual starting out - our groans and moans echoed back to us by the steel walls of our home. As the pace picked up, it got harder and harder to hold myself up - even more difficult once one of his hands slipped around my waist and down to tease at my bundle of nerves.

Our little exploration wasn't finished in a matter of mere moments - rather a lengthy and long discovery of what felt best for each of us. When the climax eventually hit, we were each gripping onto whatever we could to stay upright. It wracked my body so hard that I thought I'd never be able to see anything but stars behind my eyelids again, and Saeyoung had placed a definite bruise on my hip in his own moment of bliss.

Collapsing on the bed together in a heap was a given, and Saeyoung looking over me to make sure I was okay as usual - running his hands along my back to rub out any sore spots. "You liked that, huh, Kitten?" The grin on his face was way too large for someone who had been as nervous starting out on this as I had been. I ended up rolling my eyes before I shifted to nuzzle into him - feeling a lethargy laying like a blanket over me. "Yes. But so did you."

We both ended up lazily drifting off, only waking up to his phone going off and Saeran griping about the front door password having changed. The girls had obviously had a good time at their uncle's - mostly napping but we'd been napping, too. Saeran easily caught onto this as he led the girls inside in their double stroller. "Did you do any cleaning at all? Why was I watching them if you weren't going to actually take care of anything? Tch." It was better for all of us that he didn’t know.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	12. Surprise Hack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC can't find her husband. That is, until she's surprised by his midnight hacking.

I rubbed at my eyes, stepping out of our bedroom and looking around. Where was my husband? The RFA party was nearly upon us, and we were currently on crunch-time to finalize the guest list. He'd been a little on edge as soon as I'd mentioned that I would be inviting those hackers again, the ones who were looking for Grandma Choi - their nemesis. I had thought he would find it funny, maybe I was wrong.

Saeyoung hadn't hacked in a very long time, so maybe it was something about not wanting to be reminded of his sordid past. My heart sank at the thought that I might have hurt my husband. He certainly wouldn't have told me if I had. Lately, he spent all of his time making toys and gadgets - things that our daughters could play with as well as more of those cat robots. Jumin had taken an interest to them for a business plan. It was almost to the point where I was going to suggest he open a toy-shop and sell his little creations that way. Maybe I was crazy, but I seemed to remember him mentioning a dream he'd had like that in the past.

My eyes landed on the door to his computer room - the door slightly cracked and light spilling out of it into our darkened living room. Now I was even more confused. What would he be doing in his computer room when he was supposed to be asleep in bed next to me? I pushed the door open slowly - my eyes widening as I saw him clicking away at the computer. Not that I didn't normally see him on the computer, but there were walls of coded text all over the monitors.

It was almost too much for my bleary eyes to take. Blinking hard, I had to rub at them once more just to refocus. When I did, my husband was wincing as he rubbed at his arm - over the injury he'd sustained during the Mint Eye debacle. "What are you doing?" Back then, Vanderwood had said he might never hack again if he didn't get treated quickly. It was quite obvious that the activity was causing pain.

He had his headphones on - probably listening to something louder than he should be, so he hadn't even heard me. With a grumble, I approached - pulling the offending item off his ears and repeating my question as my husband turned his head to look at me in shock. "Um...Nothing!" He hastily shut down all of the monitors with a key command - turning in his swivel chair to smile nervously at me. His eyes flicked to the monitors and back to me several times.

This was even more suspicious than it had been in the first place now. Saeyoung was officially in big trouble. I just didn't know for what yet. My hands ended up on my hips as I leaned forward - a dark glare in my eyes as I mumbled. "Oh yeah? Then why aren't you in bed?" He was chewing on his cheek - a dark blush rising. "Uh...You know...I just got really excited about something - Wait!"

Suddenly, he jumped up, making my heart nearly escape up into my throat in surprise before I just got even crankier. "What are _you_ doing out of bed, young missy? Off you go! I do declare!" His hands pushed at my shoulders - making me turn around before he put his hands on my back and started to march me out the door. At this point, I was just going to let him. At least then I could trap him with me in the bedroom and make him reveal his secret.

Then, his monitors started to go crazy. There was a high-pitched whirring sound, and as I turned my head slightly I could see a red and glitching skull across them. "What in the-" Saeyoung was done pushing at me now - turning swiftly around and trying to close the computer room door on me before I slunk my way in. My glare was even more intense than it had been previously. All I got was an apologetic and nervous expression before the whirring got louder. "Well, fix it! Preferably before it wakes our girls."

Now he was moving again - slamming into his computer chair so quickly that it took him around once before he stopped himself and got to typing. Once again, the monitors were filled with code. None of it made any sense to me. Why was Saeyoung hacking again? Was he bored? Had something happened? Could someone be after us? "Sae-" I frowned, pausing my question as something on the screen actually became legible. There were some notes up at the top. "Oh, Grandma Choi - I thought you'd died of a heart attack." A little further down it said, "Let the battle continue!"

"You're battling the hacker group that's been trying to find you?" My tone was completely incredulous, but Saeyoung just grunted a soft affirmation - his focus clearly elsewhere. What on Earth was he thinking? I had half a mind to pull on the back of his chair and just yank him right out of the room. On the other hand, it was intoxicating to watch him working. I'd seen it before at my apartment, but the way he got absorbed into the codes that made no sense to me was amazing.

That didn't mean he wasn't still in trouble. When this was over, I was going to give him a piece of my mind. Saeyoung made another grunt - going to press his hand over that wound again. The computer brought up a skull on one of the other monitors, and I pushed his hand aside to replace it with mine. "MC, what are you-?" I just shook my head, indicating the monitors with my chin. "Hack." My husband's face turned from confusion to a smirk - lifting his other hand to give a quick salute. "As my lady commands."

If someone asked me how long we were there working on this, I couldn't possibly answer. It seemed to be over so quickly, yet my hand was tired from the constant massaging over my husband's injury. The screens were declaring, "Victory" in bright green letters when Saeyoung pulled his hands away - letting out a satisfied sigh before punching his fist in the air. "Defender of Justice strikes again!" With a shake of my head, I pulled my hand away. "So, that's what nothing is, is it?"

His hand went to the back of his head as he chewed on his cheek - trying to come up with some sort of answer for me. "Yeah..." With a shake of my head and a roll of my eyes, I reached for his hand - pulling him from his chair and towards the bedroom. "What was that even about?" Saeyoung seemed a little taken aback that I was so calm - stuttering out an answer. "I uh...it was a thing that we did last time when you first invited them. They tried to hack me again as part of deciding whether they needed to come or not. Just to make sure they actually needed whatever information they might get at the party."

That actually made a good deal of sense. Why come after all if you had managed to hack the information you needed at the last minute? I could understand that, though I was none too pleased with some other aspects of this. "You shouldn't have just done that...Your injury was hurting you. Why didn't you ask for my help or let me know?" Saeyoung squeezed my hand - looking away from me just as we entered our bedroom. "I kind of wanted to see if I could still do it, and I thought you'd be angry."

He turned to look at me again, a broad smile on his face as he chuckled at himself. "I guess you kinda were angry, huh?" That earned him another eye roll, though I had a smile on my face. "I wonder why." Saeyoung leaned in to press a quick kiss to my forehead. "Yeah, me too? How weird! I never do anything wrong. My wife adores me." My husband now let go of my hand and flopped into the bed. "That's why she'll except my apology and come give me some cuddles!...You will, right?"

His tone seemed to mix between serious and joking. Sometimes it really hurt to know that he was always worried I was just going to walk away from him or hurt him. "Very right." As I snuggled into him, I felt that now familiar warmth in my heart like only he could grant me. It was good to be loved - to love him. "Just no more surprise hacking." This was mumbled into his shoulder as I nuzzled in, soon getting a peck to the top of my head that made me hide my face even more against him. "Yes ma'am!"

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	13. She-nya-nigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven is supposed to be having a meeting with Jumin about the cat-bot, but apparently things get a little out of hand.

My phone was ringing as the girls tottered around Uncle Saeran's legs. He was getting somewhat frazzled, but it was always fun to see him interacting with our wild twins. Saeran would often tire himself playing with the two and pass out by the time we returned if he was babysitting them. It was good to see him happy and carefree in ways that he never had been before. I shifted in the couch as I opened my phone to see that Jumin was calling.

Typically, I didn't get calls from the raven-haired male unless it was something about the party. With the party well on its way, we were finalizing small details. That hardly seemed like something he would need to call about - unless something had gone wrong. One could never know, especially since this party was going so much more in depth than the last one had been - seeing as we had months to prepare rather than a week.

"Hello, Jumin. Is there something the matter?" There were some strange sounds as though someone were thrashing around in the background - a noise I had gotten used to with two rambunctious little ones at home. "Jumin?!" It wasn't a noise I was used to hearing from a phone-call, though.

My heart had begun to race as thoughts that something had gone _terribly_ wrong began to rise up. They were just as swiftly dashed away as I heard Jumin's response. "Come pick up your husband." His voice was strained, as though he were exhausted. I could only imagine what had happened. Saeyoung was supposed to have gone to meet with Jumin to go over selling the cat-bot as a C &R Exclusive, but knowing my husband - it made sense for him to get into trouble. Thoughts of his feelings about a very specific cat came to mind, and I only now remembered how he had been secretive about what he was putting in his bag.

***

The drive to Jumin's building was a short one, my thoughts so caught up in what my husband could have done that I barely even realized I had made it there. Once I entered the building, I was swiftly ushered into an elevator by a man who identified himself as one of Jumin's bodyguards. The elevator music was rather unnerving, a piano piece that went from gentle to rough and rapid in a matter of seconds. It was probably Jumin's refined music taste, but it wasn't a comforting piece of music when you were worrying about your husband and the mess he had likely caused.

For being an adult and not as massive of a prankster as he had once been, there was a certain touch of immaturity to the man whose ring I wore upon my finger. Hopefully, Jumin wouldn't let the deal about the cat-robot fall through because of this. Saeyoung did need to find something to do for work before he went stir-crazy at home, and it would be a wonderful thing if he could continue to make robots - especially if he could make robots that would delight and make people happy. The elevator door dinged, breaking me from my thoughts.

I was led into a hallway, at the end of which was an ornate door - the door to Jumin's penthouse. When I entered, there he was. Saeyoung was sitting cross-legged between two bodyguards. He looked rather disheveled, and although his hair was always an absolute mess - I could tell that it was messy from trying to flail free from his captors earlier. Jumin was seated not far away on his couch - nursing a glass of red wine while he stroked Elizabeth the 3rd lovingly.

Now that he had seen me, the raven-haired man looked in my direction. His grey eyes seemed darker, more dangerous, and my fears seemed to be reality. "He tried to abduct Elizabeth, didn't he?" Saeyoung just gave a soft chuckle and rubbed at the back of his neck - clearly chewing on the inside of his cheek. All I got from Jumin was a curt nod before the man finished off his glass of wine and set the item to the side. "I caught him attempting to drug her with catnip and stuff her into his bag." The thought was amusing, yet I knew better to laugh in that moment.

Saeyoung piped up now. "I wouldn't have to steal her to play with her if you would only give me a little time-" He earned a glare from Jumin who just pulled Elizabeth up into his arms as he stood. "I expect that you will keep him in line from here on out, MC Choi. Your husband nearly lost his deal today." With that, Jumin walked off into yet another room. His penthouse must have been quite expansive. Either way, I was more focused on my husband.

After looking at each of the bodyguards, I approached Saeyoung, took his hand, and headed back out towards the elevator. He was shuffling around nervously - his gaze going from the door to me and back again in quick succession. "MC, I-" All I did was shush him. It wasn't time to talk about this yet. Finally, after another anxiety-inducing round of piano, we arrived at the first floor. I ushered my husband out with me into the garage.

He seemed to be getting more nervous, but as soon as we were inside of our vehicle, I bent my head to the steering wheel and started to laugh. It was one of those that bubbled up from my chest and then exploded - making tears appear in my eyes before I was finished. As I looked over at Saeyoung, I saw how shocked he was before he also started to laugh along. We probably laughed for a good fifteen minutes before I wiped at the tears that had streamed.

Saeyoung was still getting over a few of his giggles when he spoke. "You're not...mad at me?" I shook my head - catching my breath for a moment before I could respond. "How can I be mad at you for something so stupid? You tried to stuff the most guarded cat in Korea into a bag." At this, he shrugged - seeming to see the error in his methods. With a shake of my head, I continued. "You really are a fool sometimes, Saeyoung. Though we do need that deal, so maybe it's time to let Elizabeth relax? I know you like cats, but they're not quite _in-tune_ with your rough-play ways. Just like the girls." Saeyoung seemed to be nodding in understanding.

He put his hand to his chin as though he were some great philosopher. "To reach the cat, I must be cunning and respectful of her personal space." With another chuckle, I shook my head. He was probably never going to stop trying to reach Elizabeth, but hopefully I could convince him not to torment her in his attempts. Jumin would likely rather that I told Saeyoung off and to never attempt to reach his cat again, but I almost wanted to see Saeyoung grow out of his obsession into an appreciation for the animal. Or perhaps I just wanted more laughs as we all watched him try.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	14. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung worries about the impact he's had on the world. It seems to be much bigger than he thought.

It was unfortunate that we had not been able to go to the party when I first became a member of the RFA, because now that I had been to one - I realized just how amazing they were. Everything came together so beautifully: guests were hilarious, people were happy, and it was like living a dream. Maybe it was a dream? It certainly seemed as real as could be.

There was a memorial set up for V - one for Rika as well. Yoosung seemed somewhat down in spirits when he would pass it by. That was when I realized why Saeyoung hadn't gotten completely rid of his slice of immature personality. After pretending to spill all over Yoosung's dress-clothes and making the younger male completely livid - Saeyoung had successfully managed to drag the blond away from the memorials. Yoosung was rather irritable with him, but they ended up having a good time speaking to the guests after that. It wasn't living a false persona so much as living his true persona of wanting to help others.

By the time the night was over, my feet were aching, but there was a permanent smile plastered on my face. The party had been a success. It was an amazing feeling - knowing how much money we had helped to raise for good causes. This time a portion would be sent to a mental health organization and another portion to drug rehabilitation programs. Drugs are not very common in Korea, but it felt fitting after what had happened with Mint Eye.

I leaned my head against the side of the door as we were heading home - the soft hum of the car's engine lulling me slowly to sleep. Saeyoung's hand was resting on my thigh lightly, fingers slowly stroking over the fabric of my dress there. Was he going to try something in the car? That honestly would not be surprising. We had naturally had some fun in his vehicles in the past - mostly quickies before entering the home to relieve Saeran of babysitting duties. It was the best way to get in our private time.

Assuming this was what he wanted, I shifted my legs with a blush heavy on my face - trying to be more available. That was when his voice interrupted my thoughts. "I want to open a toy factory." Well, that had nothing to do with a quickie in the car. "What brought that on?" I sat up away from the window - showing him that I was paying attention. Naturally, I had been trying to suggest to him that he needed to find something to do, but I hadn't expected him to come to a decision right this moment.

"With the robot-cats coming out in Jumin's company, I think I've got a chance to actually _make_ something of myself. Leave evidence on the entire world that I was here." Those words sounded familiar. For years, my husband had been hidden away in the shadows without an identity. "What better way to leave a lasting legacy than making people happy with things I'm already building?" It was a surprisingly mature thought, and a refreshing one. "I think that sounds perfect, Saeyoung."

He parked the car in its usual place, turning it off and then just sitting there with me in silence for a moment before I took his hand away from my thigh and brought it to my lips. "Though...Saeyoung." My husband had been chewing on the inside of his cheek, deep in thought, but now looked at me once more with those bright yellow eyes I loved so much. "You've already left a legacy. Think of the party, the RFA, our girls."

My own heart was swelling as I thought of the impact that Saeyoung had on the people he met. There wasn't a single person he met who wouldn't remember him - probably quite vividly. "You don't have to work so hard to leave a legacy, because you _are_ a legacy." I dropped his hand to poke his nose instead - a little smirk appearing on his face as he leaned in to catch my lips with his. The kiss was long - ending with a bite to my lower lip before he pulled away.

Silence again, though this time he was the one to break it. He had become serious once again - holding my face between his hands as his eyes searched mine. "Have I really made it? Do I really exist?" It almost seemed like a panic was rising in him as he asked yet another question. "Will the game reset again?" I wasn't sure I followed, not entirely. Taking his hands and squeezing them seemed to calm him down at least some - reminding him that we were in the real world. "Of course you exist. You've even managed to exist so well that you have two little girls."

This only seemed to comfort him further as he leaned close - pressing his forehead to mine. Saeyoung's voice was soft as he responded, so soft that I almost didn't hear him. "Yeah...you're right. You're always right, MC. Thank you...For everything you've given me." It wasn't unlike him to get sentimental like this sometimes. He almost always would make reference to a reset. That would always go over my head, though it did tickle at a memory that would swiftly fly away.

It seemed like it had been ages we were sitting there before we finally entered the house - finding that apparently, the kids had not been nearly as easy to take care of as usual. Our little girls were jumping up and down on a pile of blankets and pillows in the living room as Saeran held his head in his hands - looking up only when we entered. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago. Tell me you weren't just in the car again." He seemed quite angry, but at least we hadn't just been in the car this time for our own amusement?

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	15. A Child's Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung shows MC around in his new toy shop, prompting an important conversation.

“This looks amazing, Saeyoung.” I couldn’t help the awe I was feeling as I walked between the large metal bookshelves full of little robots. We’d gotten him a warehouse - Jumin footing the bill as part of a contract. The C&R Corporate heir now had a branch of his company that specifically dealt with Saeyoung’s creations. He would make the prototypes, send them to Jumin’s company, and from there they’d be mass-produced.

It wasn’t quite the toy shop from his dream. He’d talked so much about how he’d hand over these toys into little hands that eagerly shook the robotic creations before pressing at all of the buttons to make them work. Saeyoung wouldn’t get that this time around. Though, I wasn’t sure that it wasn’t a good thing to have the set-up go this way. My husband had gotten better with child-proofing his creations, but he often got too excited about what he could make a robot do so that he’d forget that it had to be safe, too.

His workshop area was in the back half of the large warehouse with the front half dedicated to these massive shelves full of creations. It was a marvel to behold. When he put his mind to it, Saeyoung could build amazing things in a matter of only an hour. I’d seen him put together a robot from scratch in only fifteen minutes before. This was going to be his personal playground from here on out.

Saeyoung beamed at me as I stepped away from the shelving and back into his workspace. “It is, isn’t it?” He used his hand to shove himself up off the ground. The grunt he made before he was up wasn’t lost on me as he looked towards his hand - the palm of which was now bleeding. “Saeyoung?!” Suddenly seeing blood on my husband was far from a comfortable experience.

It took me at least a solid five seconds frozen to the spot before I could make myself run for the first-aid kit not far from where we were. I shoved a number of items off a table to place the kit on it - opening it to find the different items I needed as Saeyoung let out a nervous chuckle. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. Just a metal shaving I didn’t manage to clean up.” The dark look I shot back at him made him completely clam up - starting to chew on the inside of his cheek.

“Get over here and sit down.” My voice wasn’t all that sweet - more dark and irritated. It made Saeyoung jump, but that was best. The man could be impossible to convince of anything unless you gave him tough love. “Yes ma’am, Mrs. Choi!” He hastily placed himself into the chair, though he tried to hold his hand away from me. “Here, I can take care of it myse-“ Instead of letting him finish, I just reached for his wrist with him trying to pull away from me.

The chair tipped too far, and over we went - Saeyoung knocking his head with a grunt onto the cold, metal floor and me nearly kneeing my husband in the stomach as I scrambled to avoid harming him. Now I was basically straddling his chest with him looking up at me with a grimace of pain. “Well…that’s what you get for not letting me take care of you.” All I got in response was a nervous chuckle before he was trying to move as though to get up. I put my hand on his chest - giving him a short shake of my head. “Don’t you dare, Saeyoung. I’m going to take care of you now.”

Being stubborn was a necessity with him. If I didn’t do it, he would just try to play it off and do it himself - thinking not to bother me. It wasn’t a bother; it was my duty to him as his wife - me being concerned for the man I loved. This time, he didn’t fight me - probably worried about causing a further accident in which I’d end up injured, too.

Getting the splinter of metal out was the hardest part. It had nicked something to cause some pretty excessive bleeding - though it wasn’t actually a deep or bad wound. The splinter was just stuck underneath the skin - needing me to pinch the flesh together to manage to grab it with the tweezers. Saeyoung fussed with everything I did - making a joke out of the whole thing. I couldn’t decide whether to laugh or to gripe at him in frustration.

“Help, doctor, I’m bleeding out!” That was the last thing he managed to cry out before I actually pulled the splinter from him - earning an, “Ow, crap. That hurt.” With a shake of my head, I set the tweezers aside - getting some disinfectant on him and applying a band-aid. “Of course it hurt with you wiggling around so much. Even the girls are better about this.”

Saeyoung’s grimace seemed to turn into a wistful smile as he looked up at me - dropping his unoccupied hand to my thigh and playing around lightly with my skirt. The blush was nearly instant, though I tried to ignore it as best I could. I tossed the remnants of the band-aid up onto the table with the other items and then tried to get up. “Hey…Don’t get up yet.” His smile seemed to have become a more serious expression again as he caught my eyes with his own vibrant yellow. “Have you given more thought to what I asked? Having more kids?”

My breath hitched again. It had been something he’d said as a joke to the girls just last week when they begged to get a special toy from him at the shop. He’d told them the most special toy would be a sibling - starting them to begging for one before he gave me a begging face, too. “You didn’t exactly ask, Saeyoung…” His fingers continued to lightly play with my skirt - slipping in under the fabric to tease at bare skin before I slapped at it and he held it up in surrender with a laugh.

It was so hard to keep up with his moods. One moment he was laughing, and the next he was serious all over again - lowering his hands to rest on my sides. Weren’t his own legs getting uncomfortable by now hanging over the sides of an overturned chair? Guess he didn’t care. “What if I ask you right now, MC?”

The look on his face was so serious - so sincere. My heart rate was already quickening as I swallowed down the surprise that had my throat constricting. “Is that…really what you want?” He was biting at the inside of his cheek again to ponder before nodding - only increasing my heart rate further. “That’s what I want, MC…I want to make our family even bigger - the family that you’ve given me.”

How did this end up with him praising me? He was always that way - telling me that I’d given him everything. It was both flattering and concerning. “I’ll have another baby with you on one condition.” Saeyoung’s eyes had brightened substantially - his boyish excitement incredibly evident. “What’s that? Anything, Mrs. Choi.”

A slow smile curved on my own face as I moved to gently cup the side of his face - tracing my thumb slowly over his lower lip and watching as his face colored nearly the shade of his hair. His harsh swallow made his Adam’s apple bob. “You have to admit that I didn’t do everything for you - that you’re capable of doing things on your own.”

His eyes widened slowly - my thumb not ceasing its gentle motion as I waited for his response. Saeyoung was a little slow coming up with what to say when he wasn’t in a sadistic or teasing mood. It was easier for him when it flowed naturally off the tongue, but now he was stuck swallowing several times as he nearly assaulted his cheek.

When he finally spoke again, he dipped his chin to nip lightly at the pad of my thumb before speaking - his voice much softer and more reverent than usual. “I’m capable of doing things without you…but I don’t ever want to.” Saeyoung raised his gaze to mine once more - making my heart melt. “I found the family of cats I always wanted to be a part of…got to be the father cat with my mother cat. I can do things, but I don’t want to without you.”

My hands moved to either side of his face, but I couldn’t kiss him from this position. I was still straddling his chest, and there was no way I was that flexible. Seeming to understand my frustration, Saeyoung shifted his legs with some difficulty, kicking the chair a few times to get it out from under himself and away from us so that his legs could lie flat. Now I shifted back - straddling his hips so that I could find his lips with my own.

It was a passionately slow kiss - the kind where his hands ended up in my hair as I slid mine down the sides of his neck to his chest. His heart was beating so quickly that I could feel it against my palm. One of his hands followed suit, sliding down from my hair over my neck and further to tease at the collar of my sweater.

As the kiss broke, we made eye contact all over again. It felt like all the air had left my body, but I wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest. Saeyoung’s smile got slowly more cat-like. “I guess we should go home and get started on baby number three.”

The flicker of heat that went through me wasn’t betrayed by my glare at him. “If you were going to make me wait, why did you get me so worked up?” All Saeyoung could really do was laugh before he shifted to sit up slightly - balancing his weight on one arm as he showed me his bandaged hand sheepishly. “With the metal splinters on the floor, I think it’s better we wait.”

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	16. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung and MC are expanding the family, but there's maybe some people Saeyoung doesn't want involved in his new reality. MC finds herself at home with a familiar face that isn't the one she wants.

***If you're interested in the extended write-up fluff I did of Seven's White Chocolate Valentine's ending and the saucy write-up smut I did of Seven's Dark Chocolate Valentine's ending, check out my website linked at the end of the chapter to learn about hidden scenes. That's some ;3c goodness. ~Let's Connect! FFC***

Saeyoung dumped another armful of ice cream buckets into the cart - twice as many as usual since we’d have to give Saeran some for watching the girls and some for my midnight cravings. “There you go! For a happy mama and a happy pregnancy!” The beaming smile on his face was not matched by mine as I gave him a glare. “I’m going to be huge again.” Saeyoung scratched at the side of his face awkwardly with a little laugh. “Come on now…it’ll be worth it.”

The pregnancy was no surprise, just the results of it. “Two more babies. Two. You said you wanted another, but I’m blaming you for another _two_.” How were we going to survive having twin newborns again with the rambunctious toddlers we already had? Sleep would be a nightmare! Of course, I loved my babies. There was no way I’d ever give one of them up, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t be frustrated with the whole concept of it.

My husband simply leaned in to give my growing tummy a light pat. “We’re building an army! It’s a good thing. Now we can take the world on, and…” His voice trailed off a little - right about when I’d been meaning to interrupt him to state that I was no drill sergeant. His entire mood seemed to change - even the hand that was on my belly tightening protectively.

“Saeyoung? Is something wrong?” Panic was setting in quickly. Usually he wasn’t so serious but his brows were furrowed and his stance was full of tension. Saeyoung broke from his focus as I reached to touch his arm - jumping away from me somewhat and shaking out his head. “Huh? No, no. Everything’s fine. I just…thought I’d seen someone I recognized. Must just have been my imagination.”

He gave a little laugh and turned to put his hand at my back - rubbing lightly as he bent in to press a kiss to my cheek. “Let’s finish up our shopping. I’m sure my brother wants a break from the cadets at home as soon as possible.” That laugh and the way he was acting, it wasn’t entirely genuine. I wasn’t going to push it right now. My heart was racing as my stomach started to feel sick from something other than pregnancy symptoms. I’d much rather get out of the grocery store as soon as possible.

***

A soft sound woke me. It was a scraping sound, like metal against ceramic. I opened my eyes slowly - feeling horribly drowsy as I tried to force my eyes to adjust to the room’s lighting. It was so dark, but I could see the outline of my husband picking up the bowl I’d finished of ice cream earlier. “What are you doing?” My words almost melted together as I yawned before Saeyoung moved to give me a kiss to the forehead. “Just putting this away and coming back to bed. Go back to sleep, MC.” I nodded softly - putting my hand under the pillow to boost it up and snuggling into the blankets as I closed my eyes.

***

I rubbed at my eyes as I pushed myself into a seated position. Strangely, there seemed to be more room in the bed than usual. My legs were actually crossed without bumping into my husband - who would normally splay across the bed. “Saeyoung?” When I turned to look down at the bed, he wasn’t there. That…wasn’t normal. He usually never got up before me.

Thinking back to the night before was strange. Had I been dreaming that he’d gotten the dirty bowl to set out in the kitchen? Saeyoung wouldn’t normally deal with that kind of thing until morning - if he dealt with it at all. Usually it was me who had to take things to the sink because he’d forget to.

Fear started to slip in now. Where was my husband? None of this was normal. Nausea was starting up, and I lightly rubbed over my belly. The two new little ones of ours not making this any easier on me. There had to be some sort of explanation. Maybe one of the girls had woken up and he’d gone to check on them?

The floor felt impossibly cold as I hurried out into the living room without bothering to get my slippers on, but I froze as I saw the red hair over the top of the couch. “Saeyoung!” Relief swamped me, and then just as I was about to tell him how happy I was to see him, the redhead there turned around. “Saeran?!” His eyes were the same vibrant yellow as my husband’s, but he was distinctly different to me.

This wasn’t what I was hoping to find…Not that I disliked my brother-in-law, but he was no substitute for my husband. “Sorry, MC. Saeyoung asked me to be here.” Saeran seemed incredibly uncomfortable and fidgety. I was just confused, but then he stood and handed me my cat robot - tapping the head lightly. He gave me a small shrug before the cat started to talk in Saeyoung’s voice.

“I guess you’ve figured out I’m not home now.” There was a nervous chuckle that made my heart clench as the recording continued. “If you’re angry, I have a recording for that. I’ve got a recording for everything. When you’re sad, you can just tell the cat, or if you’re having trouble sleeping, I’ll sing to you. There’s recordings for the girls, too - don’t worry. I’ve even made a recording for telling Duri to put away her toys - since she’ll only listen to me.”

I wasn’t sure how to feel or react - reaching out to take the little cat robot from Saeran and clutching it tightly in my own hands. As if reading my thoughts, my husband’s voice continued. “Don’t worry. I’m not running off anywhere. I just saw someone and decided to go on a trip with Mary Vanderwood to make sure our old friend leaves you and the girls alone. It’s nothing to be scared about. I’ll be back before you even notice I’m gone thanks to this little robot. Keep it with you, and I’ll see you soon. I love you, MC.”

The recording ended, and now I was left staring at the item in my hands. I was almost angry that it had stopped talking, but tears started to well up past it all before bubbling over as I let out a sob. Saeran pulled the cat from my fingers and set it aside before awkwardly wrapping me up in his arms. He’d never really liked touch. I knew it was a struggle for him, and I had to appreciate it. Still, he was no substitute for the man I loved. Even his twin didn’t have that same warmth.

“It’s…going to be fine, MC. He’s asked me to stay with you until he’s back - help out with the girls and the pregnancy.” My hands ended up bunching in his shirt as I wanted to reply but simply couldn’t. There was no way to. Even if I hadn’t been a mess of hormones from the pregnancy, my heart would still be breaking with worry for my husband.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	17. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung returns home, much to MC's relief. There are some unaddressed frustrations and guilt after his trip.

The little cat on the bed was a poor substitute for my husband - even poorer a substitute with each passing day. By now, I was used to seeing Saeran around the house throughout the day, but the first week it had been a struggle to keep from getting excited that Saeyoung was home only to have my hopes and dreams dashed to the floor below me. It had only been three weeks, but with each passing day, I grew more and more anxious.

If I could have rolled over onto my stomach to hide my face in the pillow, I would have. Instead, I cupped my growing belly and played with the cat with my other hand as it sang a lullaby in the voice of Saeyoung. All I wanted was my husband in the flesh. A computer could never replace him.

I tilted my head, using my arms to press myself up in a half-seated position as I heard the door to the garage opening. That was strange. Saeran had already headed home, and the girls weren’t tall enough to reach the code box - let alone knowing the code to begin with. They were probably still safely tucked in their beds.

My heart started to race, but not from fear. Anyone coming in through the door would have to be someone who knew the code. If it were Saeran, he would have announced it. The only other people it could be were Saeyoung or Vanderwood.

It was like I couldn’t get out of bed fast enough as I rushed out of the room - grabbing the door frame to keep from slipping on my socks across the smooth flooring when I saw him. His shock of red hair was even messier than usual, but his eyes were that same vibrant yellow - maybe even more so since he wasn’t wearing his glasses. “Saeyoung!” My breath left me in a rush as I let go of the door frame to run directly into his arms.

He shifted to take a step back - letting out a soft grunt and then starting to laugh as he nuzzled into my shoulder. I clung to him - feeling as though my body was finally heating after I had been cold for so long as he wrapped me up tightly in his arms. The laughter slowly quieted, and it wasn’t long before I realized there was something warm and wet landing against my shoulder.

I pulled back to see his face - putting my hands on either side of it and brushing at the tears streaming. “Are you hurt? Saeyoung, are you okay?” He was still smiling that big grin of his, and it was almost frustrating to see him smiling when he had scrapes all over his face and had clearly been in some sort of scuffle judging by the muck on his clothes. “Yeah, I’m perfectly fine, kitten.” My husband put his own hands on either side of my face now - smooshing my cheeks together before he stopped and earned himself a glare.

“It’s so good to be back.” As irritated as I was with him making light of being bruised and battered, I couldn’t keep glaring when the stark honesty of those words made my heart turn over. I let go of his face with a heavy sigh - letting the tension wash off of me before I grabbed for his bandaged hand carefully and indicated our bedroom with a tilt of my head. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He followed behind me dutifully into the master bathroom, though he started to complain as I turned on the faucet to draw him a bath. “Hey, MC, it’s fine. I can dust myself off and join you in bed. You’re probably tired with the pregnancy and all.” If I knew my husband at all, and of course I did, he was feeling guilty. I stood and gave him a once over - noting the way he was chewing at his cheek and inching away from the door as though to let me through. He was definitely feeling guilty.

“If you’re going to come home at who knows what time after doing who knows what, then you’re going to let me take care of you. I’m your wife.” It wasn’t above me to use his own guilt against him, and I might as well use the babies against him, too. I placed my hands over the growing bump and gave their father a stare. “Your _pregnant_ wife. Let me worry over you.”

Right on the money. He wasn’t going to complain now. I did feel a twinge of pain at the way he looked down at the ground - scuffing his muddy shoes at it. “I’m sorry…” At least he wasn’t resorting to pretending everything was fine and making a joke. I sighed and stepped up to him, moving to pull off his hoodie slowly and finding that he let me do so easily. “Saeyoung…it’s really okay. Whatever you had to do, I’m sure it wasn’t because you wanted to…”

Words I had been planning to say to him started to bubble forth. I’d been drafting them up every night, but they were true. “You love me and our family.” His hands had already found my hips - his thumbs brushing over my belly as I started to undo his belt. “So I know that you did the right thing. It doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you…that it didn’t hurt to be without you, but don’t beat yourself up about it.”

He had to help me with pulling off his shirt, and a small grin appeared on his face as he got it over his head. “Are you undressing me for the bath or something else?” The joke wasn’t delivered with his usual gumption, but it did tell me that he was taking what I was saying to heart - easing up on himself. Saeyoung made a soft grunt as I lightly smacked his chest. “Don’t push your luck.”

With the rest of his clothes removed, he revealed more bruises and scuffs than I would have liked to see on him. At least nothing looked serious, but the bath looked like it was sorely needed. He eased himself into it and let out a soft involuntary sound of relief nearly as soon as he was in there before looking up at me with pleading eyes and holding out his hand. “You’re…not too upset with me to join me, are you?” He was pulling out the puppy dog eyes, or I almost would have declined.

Still, there was no real harm in joining him, and the tub was certainly big enough for two - even with one of the two pregnant. “No, but I won’t tolerate any funny business.” The comment was delivered with a harsh look that didn’t quite reach my eyes. How could I really be upset with him being himself when for so long I’d had to hear it from a cat robot instead?

I pulled off the t-shirt of his I’d been wearing as well as my skirt and panties - feeling a blush building despite the fact that we had been married for over four years. The water was pleasantly warm as I stepped in, using his hand to guide me. Instead of sitting across from him, I settled into his lap with my back to his chest, and Saeyoung nuzzled into my neck - placing his hands over my own on my belly and our growing children within.

The silence was pleasant, and I couldn’t shake the feeling of truly being _home._ Without him in the bunker, nothing had seemed right. Our girls would play with the cat robot and try to, ‘talk to daddy,’ but even they had known it wasn’t really him talking to them - just a bunch of recordings spliced together using an algorithm of his own invention. Here with his arms wrapped around me in the warmth of the bath, everything seemed perfect. “Welcome home, Saeyoung...”

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	18. Indestructible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung creates something indestructible, just like his legacy.

***There is a new hidden scene available of Seven and MC raising their teenagers which you can find out about on my website linked at the end of this chapter. ~Let's Connect! FFC***

Why was my phone ringing at this ungodly hour of the night? I rolled over with a grumble, taking a few tries before I managed to actually get my hands on the item in question. After struggling all day with the boys not wanting to nap and the girls creating messes all over the house, I was not really in the mood for a phone call. Seeing the caller ID made me question just what crisis Yoosung could possibly have that would require my attention.

“Yoosung? What is it?” Saeyoung stretched lazily next to me, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me slightly closer to nuzzle my bottom. I swatted at him as I tried to make out what the blond was talking about. A lot of it didn’t make sense at first as he was talking about how he heard strange noises and that he’d seen something running around in his house. The only thing that did make sense was when he asked if Saeyoung was home.

I furrowed my brows and looked down at my husband. Had he been up to something? Yoosung started talking again about how he kept hearing Saeyoung’s voice in the house. A prank? Saeyoung still had his eyes closed, but there was definitely a grin on his face. With a sigh, I answered Yoosung’s question. “Saeyoung is home. He’s in bed with me right now.”

That seemed to perplex the blond further, but he apologized for waking me and hung up. Saeyoung’s phone must have been on silent. Now that I looked over at his nightstand, I could see the device flashing green because it had new messages waiting. “What are you up to, Saeyoung?” My husband just nipped my butt and I reached over to smack his before he yelped and rolled over, holding up his hands in defeat.

The grin on his face completely betrayed the lie. “Nothing, nothing! I haven’t been doing anything.” There had to be something going on. Even though I was tired, I was more intrigued than upset at being awoken. Though, my phone was going off again. I picked up much more quickly this time to find it was again Yoosung. “Are you sure Saeyoung is in bed with you?”

I looked over at Saeyoung who was starting to snicker and rolled my eyes. Whatever this was, it had to be a pretty good prank. “Yes. He’s in bed with me. Would you like to video chat?” It was easy enough to change the voice call into a video one and Yoosung’s eyes went wide as Saeyoung waved at him.

“Hey there, Yoosung. Why’re you waking my wife so much?” He’d managed to make the blond pale completely with that question - now starting to make apologies and again describe what was happening. Yoosung appeared to be getting more and more upset, even to the point where his chest was heaving so much that I was almost certain he was about to cry. That was when I saw it.

Something was walking up behind Yoosung on the floor space leading to his bed. The item in question looked an awful lot like a small doll of my husband that he’d once shown me. This only had me further furrowing my brows. Yoosung must have noticed me squinting at the screen, because he stopped mid-sentence. “MC…is something…?”

Almost as soon as he’d asked the question, the blond noticed on the small ‘preview’ window of his own video feed that there was something creeping up on him. He shrieked - dropping his phone and giving us a view of his covers but an excellent audio feed as there were crashing sounds and soft curses. Saeyoung burst out laughing, and I couldn’t keep myself from snickering either.

Obviously, my husband had been testing out a new robot creation of his. I felt bad for Yoosung being the victim of yet another of my husband’s little pranks and tests, but I couldn’t help finding it hilarious either. Yoosung returned on screen - the small robot clutched in his hand so hard that his knuckles were white. “You come get this in the morning Saeyoung or I’m going to smash it!”

The blond’s face was red with anger and probably some embarrassment as well before he abruptly ended the call as my husband only laughed louder. With the call ended, I could join him in the belly-aching laugh until our eyes were teary. Poor Yoosung…but my husband had managed to make Yoosung think that he was being haunted by the ghost of a living human being.

When our laughter finally cooled, we were still both staring at the ceiling with occasional small bouts of the giggles before I rolled over to snuggle into my husband’s chest. “What did you even build a robot you for anyway?” That was accompanied by a giggle of my own, but it died as I felt Saeyoung tensing below me - pulling me a little closer. Was it something worth tensing over?

“I wanted to make a version of myself that would outlive me. A way for me to be around after I’m dead.” That made me tense as well before I pulled back, my hands on either side of his head and hair falling around me as I looked down at my husband’s face. “Outlive you?” Saeyoung looked completely serious as he responded. “Yeah. I made one for you, too.”

This wasn’t exactly an easy topic. He tended to be a little on the eccentric side and obsessive about things I couldn’t even begin to understand like supernovas and the infinite cosmos, but having your husband preparing for your deaths was a lot more disturbing than that. “Why would you be making something like that? Is there something wrong?” My best guess was that Saeyoung was secretly a doomsday prepper, but that didn’t really make much sense, considering.

He’d started to chew on the inside of his cheek, probably because of the look I was giving him, but now he moved to push some of my hair behind my ear. “I just wanted…in case something ever happened to us, I wanted the kids to have a piece of us. They’re still so young…” My heart clenched painfully in my chest at the look on his face. His eyes were showing an intense pain beneath the surface. This wasn’t something he’d created just for fun or ‘just in case’, there was a real reason behind it.

“I grew up without my dad and with a mom who hated me. I was alone for so long…and I don’t want that to happen to them.” Now my heart absolutely crumbled, a tear I didn’t know I’d shed falling onto his cheek before I bent to kiss him long and hard. Saeyoung was creating these ‘outliving’ robots because of all the abandonment he’d suffered when he was young - wanting to keep that from happening to our children.

When I broke the kiss, I wiped my own tear from his cheek and gave him a light peck on the nose. “You’re a wonderful father, Saeyoung…” I gave a soft laugh before shaking my head and lying back down beside him. “I hope we’ll never need it, but you better go get that robot tomorrow before Yoosung throws it down his stairs.”

Saeyoung gave a little laugh of his own before rolling over and tickling me for a short while before I could grab his hands away. “Don’t worry, MC.” His smile was positively wolfish, almost the same sadistic one he gave when he was playing the dominant in our bedroom. “That robot is pretty much indestructible, so he can throw it wherever he wants.”

***

Their children could have run the RFA all by themselves if it weren’t for the fact that it needed some organization. Thankfully, Jumin had adopted a daughter who took over that aspect as well as Zen and Jaehee’s son. Only one of MC and Saeyoung’s children had any sort of danger filter, and it made for rather interestingly themed RFA parties after the old RFA retired.

Saeyoung and MC’s life was filled with activity all around, even in their last days. With as many children as they had, their grandchildren multiplied quickly, and rest was hard to come by. Neither of them really wanted rest - not when there was fun to be had as a family. Nearly every grandchild inherited the vibrant red hair, and that more than anything showed Saeyoung just how much evidence of his own existence he’d left on the world.

MC would always remember the night her husband passed as she drove him out for what he called ‘one last ride in my babies’ to a grassy area outside of Seoul. He’d been ill for some time, no longer able to walk as his body was reaching its limits. Saeyoung had never taken the best care of himself physically, and it was really showing in his old age. As they’d lain there under the stars, Saeyoung spoke of the emptiness of non-existence and the way MC had saved him from that life. He mentioned that he hoped the reset would start again so he could live this life over, but she simply hushed him and said that whatever came they’d always be together. That seemed to soothe him, and they laid there quietly until he breathed his last.

It was several hours later before MC found herself able to call the medics and let go of her husband. She was right to think that his robots would never be a replacement for him, though she still dug the little thing he’d once terrorized Yoosung with from its hiding place. She was found clutching the item when she passed - the little robot still singing her a lullaby and asking her if she’d fallen asleep.

In their time working for the RFA, they were able to help raise incredible amounts of money. Saeyoung gave up most of his hacking activity and lived a far more legal life than he’d had to before - able to be reunited with his brother and have his own family. The existence he’d never thought he’d have was now a permanent mark on the organization as well as their family left behind. Who could forget the eccentric redhead who’d once protected them from the shadows? His legacy was as indestructible as the robot he’d built.

Check out my website.[ ~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


End file.
